Pain for real
by sol113
Summary: This is a retelling of the Pain arc and its aftermath taking place in a darker, more cynical world. Naruto/Hinata pairing but not a fluff fic!
1. Ruins

**PAIN... FOR REAL **

**11TH NOVEMBER 2009**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters involved.**

**This is non profit- as in i am not making any money from this.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**I am aware that i have written this story before- there are many things that i am not happy about in the original; grammar and phrasing for example- this is a slightly altered rewrite with the first two chapters rolled into one. **

**_'This'_ means someone is thinking.**

**-X- are scene transitions, i.e. from Naruto to the observing crowd and back again.**

**Words in bold are jutsu names**

**My belief is that the Pain/Naruto fight in canon sucked. This is my attempt on a real epic showdown between the six cheaps of Pain and a different Naruto (one who's not a weak idiot) with different jutsu.**

* * *

"Where are we...?"

Uzumaki Naruto appeared from a thick cloud of smoke. Stunned and horrified at the devastation all around them. The village in which he grew up, the place he called home, had been completely destroyed. Only the hokage monument still stood- majestic and powerful amidst vast desolation.

"This... is Konoha?"

Six figures stood in front of him. Corpse coloured skin, black piercings, all wearing the same black and red cloaks and apathetic looks completely uncaring of the genocidal war crime they had just committed.

"This saves me the trouble of looking of looking for you." God realm (_Deva path_) droned. '_God realm's power will take a while to regenerate...' _The supposed head Pain mused as he stared straight ahead at the Jinchuriki trembling with fury.

The _Asura path_ (RoboPain) charged at Naruto with incredible speed, it's goal; to skewer the teenager on the bizarre claw sprouting from its back.

The claw penetrated into Naruto's right shoulder. The moronically grinning Pain recoiled in surprise as 'Naruto' exploded into a swarm of snakes. '_Hebi Bunshin_.' The robotic path realised as the summons wrapped around him. He wasn't concerned- his inhuman body was too thick to be penetrated or crushed by such small summons.

His confidence was shattered as the serpents opened their mouths and blue chakra appeared, the energy shaped into azure discs that spun at impressive speeds. The summons known as the **shuredda hebi** dived at the hideous android. The deadly discs of chakra connected with Robopains body, met a second of resistance then carved through the skin and muscle like mini chainsaws.

_'Shape chakra manipulation_.' The other Pains realised as the android Pain had several of its limbs hacked off by the summon induced chakra disc cutters. The artificial monster died when a chakra buzz saw penetrated into its neck, vanquishing the monstrosity.

Back with the real Naruto, Katsuyu the slug summon had leapt on to the snake summoning blondes shoulder and was discussing all gathered info on their opponent- or opponents as the case may be. '_Well that's handy_.' Naruto was glad he wasn't flying blind against this hyperpowered lunatic.

_Chikushodo_ (Animal path), wasn't going to give Tsunade's summon a chance to bring the returning hero up to speed. A palm thrust to the ground brought forth a gigantic rhino- the biggest (and only) one Naruto had ever seen.

As Naruto prepared his next move a lone ANBU leapt into the fray. He soared above the gargantuan summon, unleashed a bone chilling war cry and called forth a perfectly executed **Fuuton: Kaze Yaiba** in his dominant right hand.

'I _was wondering what the red shirts were doing...'_

The blade of wind struck the monstrous pachyderms leathery grey skin... and broke apart. Despite wearing a mask it was obvious the ANBU was stunned at what just happened. "What! Nothing can block a blade of win-aaaaaaccck!" The ANBU was impaled on the invulnerable summons giant horn, then cast aside into the rubble.

Knowing that trying to blast through the charging monsters hide was futile, Naruto decided to try one of the jutsu he developed during his two and a half year absence; creating two _Kage bunshin_ he formed a rasengan in his hand. However this one shrank to nearly half its size then changed colour- its core was white, its outer shell was a darkening purple.

The _Jinchuriki_ knew he only had one shot at this; he stood his ground and waited until the bellowing, bloodstained beast was upon him. Suddenly the three Naruto's thrust their arms forward... and fired the new rasengan (known as **Rasen shykyo tama**) at the bellowing monster. The purple projectile exploded within the rhino's mouth unleashing a thick cloud of purple energy.

The giant coughed, stumbled around then fell with an earth shattering crash. Dead. While it didn't show on the corpses face the animal realm was concerned, the rhino was its most resilient summon and it had been vanquished with a single unfamiliar jutsu.

Slamming both hands to the ground two more giant monsters emerged from plumes of white smoke; a freakish yak and a multi headed dog. Telepathically influenced, they charged Naruto in tandem.

The blonde Uzumaki hadn't been standing around wondering what Pain's life story was though; he cut his thumb, made hand seals, slammed his bleeding palm to the ground and summoned two giant cobras, the twin snakes were longer than the Pain summons were and didn't remind Pain of any breed he had seen Orochimaru call forth in his time with the Akatsuki organisation. The strange hooded serpents took a deep breath then emitted a bizarre inhuman sound. The air directly in front of them rippled as the sound based _genjutsu_ took effect.

The jutsu was designed to knock enemies off balance and cause extreme discomfort. And it worked as all enemies now seemed to slow down and lose some coordination.

Katsuyu warned Naruto about the Yak summon, "Pain has used this summon before, it's immune to elemental jutsu attack- it takes whatever element is thrown at it and breaks it down into pure chakra which is mostly harmless due to its fluidic nature." "I understand." '_I'm not a retard anymore_.' Naruto also knew from the toads that the canine summon could split its body into smaller dogs and attack as a swarm- or pack- or whatever.

Naruto knew how to deal with this; with two hand seals and, **"Doton: Nomi Yuma!"** he called out and the freakish devil dog sank into a swamp where it would drown beneath hundreds of feet of mud. While the dog summon sank, Naruto zeroed in on the Yak (which wasn't affected by the swamp attack), charged up a ridiculously sized Rasengan, leapt into the air and drove the wildly spinning chakra storm into the back of the Yak's neck cutting the furry giant's massive head off.

Gakido, unaffected by the genjutsu screwing with the other Pains perception charged at Naruto.

Katsuyu again piped up, "Naruto! Ninja techniques won't work on this Pain. He'll absorb any jutsu you use." "Oh yeah! Let's see him absorb this!" He brainlessly yelled, he charged up another giant Rasengan and charged at the fat Pain.

'_Please tell me he's not that stupid_.' Katsuyu prayed. A split second before the whirling ball of death connected... it disappeared. Gakido recoiled in agony as Naruto booted the Pain squarely in the groin. As Gakido doubled over Naruto grabbed his head and twisted hard, a sickening **SNAP!** was heard and the reanimated corpse fell lifelessly to the ground.

"Guess even a god can't shrug off a bootful to the balls." Naruto sneered at the remaining Pains.

**-X-**

_'Unusual move. He used the Rasengan as__ a feint_.' One of the Konoha ninja spectators concluded while wincing slightly. '_My leg is crushed by rubble... FROM MY HOUSE! Is my insurance paid up? Does my insurance even cover this?'_

**-X-**

Realising he was in a bit of trouble after having both his walking swiss army knife and his cheap as hell walking shield taken out so easily _Deva path_ (God realm) began monologuing about Pain; my pain, your pain, the worlds pain, my pain again, etc, etc.

'_This guys worse than Sasuke! All he did was brood and come across as slightly gay... until he tried to kill me and went off on an ego trip. But even after three years as Orochimaru's concubine he never got this bad.'_ Naruto shrugged his thoughts off. He didn't give a damn what this freaks mental damage was, he just needed to stop him before the body count rose even higher.

Refocusing himself, the demon container continued his assault generating yet another Rasengan but this one shined a dazzling white instead of bright blue. Also the sound the whirling chakra made was... different. Yet another Pain- _Ningendo_, this one tall and gaunt charged at Naruto wielding a long, nearly pole like black blade. Its mission was to delay Naruto so God realm could reactivate its gravity shifting powers. Further back God realm stopped chatting and stared at this new incarnation of a legendary jutsu... as it emitted a powerful burst of light and a chakra pulse that blinded and confused the charging Ningendo.

A second later the human path Pain was flying through the air with no head.

"Shainingu Rasengan. Like it?" Naruto yelled at the still apathetic God realm.

Due to her/ its position Animal realm was unaffected by Naruto's innovative flashbang rasengan. She counterattacked by summoning a giant hawk that knocked Naruto flying with a Temari-esque Fuuton jutsu then took off into the sky like a jet.

**-X-**

Around the battle zone Konoha citizens considered the invaders next move. Hyuga Hinata for example considered that the hawk planned to swoop from the sky out from the glare of the sun. '_But that isn't possible... smoke and ash from fires and explosions have created clouds that are blocking out the sun. It almost... looks like night time here. It was so bright and sunny before...' _Hinata used her doujutsu to follow the giant bird through the air hoping her crush had a way to stop this creature.

**-X-**

Naruto knew the hawk had to be taken out quickly. '_This seems as good a time as any to try this out.'_ He hurled several kunai into the air at the beast.

'_Kage kunai no jutsu_.'

The several kunai replicated becoming nearly a hundred forming a deadly cloud of sharp steel that to the eyes of Konoha onlookers (except the Hyuga) disappeared against the darkened sky.

The Hawk saw the kunai cloud coming right at him easily. Whether this was because of the Rinnegan it apparently had was unknown to the villagers below. Rather than go around the metallic swarm the avian creature (presumably being telepathically controlled) chose the more arrogant approach; the monster built up its chakra to release a much stronger wind style attack.

Just as the wind was formed Naruto unleashed his surprise; the kunai weren't average weapons, but in fact extremely advanced fuuinjutsu; they had several seals built into them- the first stored an amount of Naruto's chakra, the second moulded that chakra into an element. Naruto named them the _Soshi shokkou_. In the case of the kunai that had been hurled at the bird summon they moulded chakra into fire- the result when mixing with the hawk summons wind element attack was catastrophic.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

A massive fireball spread out over Konoha lighting up the smoky sky of the ruined village. Hinata and Hyuga Ko recoiled shutting down their doujutsus at the hellish light. Due to winds weakness against fire the flames were propelled straight at the doomed summon roasting it instantly. Moment later a giant, burnt corpse hit the ground creating a large crater within the much larger crater of Konoha.

_'That reminds me, i haven't had dinner yet.' _Naruto glared a split second at the roasted bird while reaching into his ninja tool bag.

Throwing a smoke bomb to the ground as the monster bird fell, Naruto disappeared into the smoke. The remaining Pains began scanning the destroyed battlefield for the next attack expecting anywhere except the smoke cloud.

Straight out of the grey gas came another Rasen shykyo tama accompanied by a brace of kunai. Yet another summon from the animal realm- a bird with a freakishly misshapen beak ('_A crane? A pelican?'_ Hinata wondered, her byakugan once again scanning everything carefully, she was considering attacking if Naruto went down) swooped in to catch the jutsu, apparently swallowing the incredibly lethal poison bomb. As the beastly bird zeroed in on where it thought Naruto was the kunai surrounding the second bird summon transformed into several Narutos.

'_Raiton; Gian!'_ Before the animal realm could realise its mistake a bolt of lightning had struck the reanimated female corpse directly above the heart- the reanimated nervous system and organs were disrupted and destroyed.

"Four down." The clones growled. After making certain the deadly Raiton jutsu had hit its mark, the clones henged as Kunai grabbed on to the crane-pelican- whatever's neck and detonated via _Bunshin Daibakuha_ blowing the last summon to shreds.

**-X-**

The crowd's hopes soared as they saw flaming chunks of meat and feathers from the dead summon. Nara Shikaku expertly analysed the battle of ninjutsu monsters before him; "These techniques Naruto has mastered... he's on a whole other level now... the best thing for us to do is not get in his way."

"In other words we're going to stand back uselessly and do nothing but watch and maybe narrate to ourselves while he fights the ultimate villain single handedly?" His son Shikamaru asked in annoyance.

A pause.

"Pretty much." The elder Nara replied. '_Works for me_.' Shikamaru secretly thought.

**-X-**

Smiling at the carnage, the real Naruto began sealing to eliminate the last two Pains, he caught a glimmer in the corner of his eye; '_The chakra eating Pain! Didn't i kill him?' _He glared at the once again live and charging Gakido, then back to the last two Pains; god realm (that he assumed was the boss) and another Pain hiding behind all others... '_Of course the Pain in back must reanimate the other Pains when they die! I've gotta take him out!'_

Forming his favourite seal and creating two more shadow clones Naruto went back to throwing smoke bombs, blanketing the whole area with choking grey dust. Immediately out of the blinding smoke cloud came the purple orb now instantly recognisable as the long range and much more lethal version of the Rasengan. On instinct the Preta path leapt into its path to absorb the projectile poison orb... only for it to explode into the form of Uzumaki Naruto.

'_He used henge to disguise himself as a ninjutsu attack_.' The pierced psychopath realized. Gakido fell into a taijutsu form he learned from his murdered sensei Jiraiya and threw a right hook at Naruto. He had learned from the Akatsuki's many spies that Naruto wasn't a defensive fighter.

The two exchanged high speed taijutsu for several moments, the failure of the chakra sucking path to nullify his opponent by simply connecting blows proved this was the original (bunshinjutsu didn't function if internal chakra was disrupted in any way).

Just as God realm saw an opportunity to intervene, another Naruto appeared, ran right at the fighting ninja and hurled a scroll that landed and unfurled right behind the now grappling Preta path. The scroll was originally designed to deal with _Samehada_, Hoshigaki Kisame's infamous chakra eating sword- it was designed with a seal that would break and release what was inside when its chakra was absorbed by an outside source. A puff of smoke and an arsenal of glistening spikes and razor sharp tips from Kunai and various blades were released onto the unfurled scroll. The other Pains couldn't see what was happening so Preta path unwisely turned to look. Naruto seized the moment by Judo tripping the distracted corpse onto the spikes, impaling him/it through the spine, kidneys, neck and head.

Preta path was killed for the second time that day.

"Stay dead this time ya prick!" Naruto growled.

The smoke finally cleared and the two remaining Pains glared at their supposed prey. _Naraka_ _path_ had almost completed resurrecting another of the fallen Pains via _King of Hell_ when an extraordinary pain assaulted his ears. The singing snakes hiding within the rubble had singled him out for their sonic genjutsu causing the dead raising Pain to stagger around in agony as his ears began to bleed. The singing stopped though the deafened Pain didn't realise it-he did realise something striking him from behind. God realm turned and saw another of Naruto's accursed shadow clones slam a rasengan into Naraka's back. The swirling ball of chakra drilled into him destroying his spine and liquefying inner organs before launching the fifth Pain face first into the dirt.

"No more corpses to hide behind." Naruto mocked the god realm, its expression finally went from apathetic to enraged. Naruto guessed that it annoyed Pain to no longer be able to defy nature and any real gods up there by raising the dead on a whim. '_Or maybe he's thinking 'How dare this child resist my divine will and take away my godly ability to defeat death'_.

Feeling full of himself Naruto prepared to unleash the attack for the final kill.

This was where Naruto's luck ran out, the final Pain known as God realm suddenly stood up straighter and stared straight ahead at the attacking blond, "Shinra Tensai." It droned and everyone and everything around it was blown away by an invisible force...

**

* * *

****NOTES**

The whole point of this story is not to be some kind of epic, but to write a story where Naruto actually defeats Pain on his own. The biggest problem (in my opinion) with the Pain/Naruto battle in canon was that it was supposed to be Naruto's shining moment; the part where he proves that he actually is the main character of the manga by using hard earned skills to soundly defeat the major bad guy all on his own.

Instead he uses possibly the most blatant, unimaginative and badly executed eleventh hour power up yet, needs help from Hinata after getting skewered, falls back on the Kyuubi crutch and goes through eight tails worth of demon fox chakra, is stopped from killing himself by the ghost of the Yondaime (or whatever the hell that was) and then uses every single non perverted jutsu and trick he's ever come up with in the entire series just to destroy the badly weakened last of the six paths. He then hunts down Nagato and instead of doing the smart thing and killing the genocidal lunatic terrorist right there he instead decided to listen to stories of his crappy childhood. I'm not even going to mention the game breaking god no jutsu Nagato pulled out of his ass after Naruto's response to Nagato's frankly ridiculous and boring sob story.

**THE SIX PATHS OF PAIN (PEIN RIKUDO)**

**(1) Deva path (Tendo/God realm)** - once believed to be the real Pain as it is the one that does the most talking, it's main ability is manipulating gravity, although it has been seen using many other jutsu including astral projection, controlling the rain (presumably a _suiton_ jutsu), and various fuuinjutsu, including the removal and sealing of _Bijuu_ into the demonic _Gedo Mazo_ statue.

**(2) Chikushodo (Animal realm)** - this Pain summons a variety of large summons from various species (omni summons)- it apparently does this without summoning contracts or blood sacrifices.

**(3) Gakido (Preta path)** – appearing as a large, bulky man this Pain has the power to absorb chakra either through its skin or as a large bubble around itself, in this way it nullified all ninjutsu. Basically a walking shield it showed no other abilities and was weak against physical attacks.

**(4) Ningendo (human path)** – appearing as a tall, more or less gaunt man with long hair. It has the ability to read minds simply by touching an enemy's head, more lethally it could rip an enemies soul out of its body killing them. Given that its abilities only work at point blank range this Pain was used mostly for interrogation not combat.

**(5) Shurado (Asura path, aka roboPain)** – the most bizarre of Pain's bodies, despite supposedly once being human it appeared as an incredibly advanced android with six arms and three faces; one happy (most common), one angry and one neutral. It's powers had more variety than other Pains due to body alterations allowing it to attack with bladed weapons, fire its own limbs as missile-like projectiles, and even fire a beam weapon from its head that could destroy whole buildings in a single shot.

**(6) Jigokudo (Naraka path)** – appearing as a tall muscular man, this Pain utilised an unseen demonic being known as the king of hell. The KOH was used for two purposes; interrogation and resurrection; if the Naraka path grabbed hold of someone and asked a question the King of hell would rip out the targets soul if they lied or refused to answer- if they told the truth however they would be spared. The king of hell also apparently swallowed fallen Pains then released them later fully healed from anything including death. This Pain was always located at the back away from combat signifying its extreme importance.

**JUTSU LIST**

If you think the translation sucks give me the address for better japanese/english translations.

**Fuuton; Kaze yaiba= Wind release; wind blade (A-class in canon, B- class in this fic)**, this jutsu transforms chakra into air, after the user precisely manipulates its pressure it creates a blade of wind that can carve a man to pieces, it is supposedly unblockable because of winds intangible nature.

**Rasengan= spiral sphere (A-class jutsu)**, Naruto's signature (as in he spams it ridiculously) jutsu. It uses shape chakra manipulation to grind and carve through objects. In canon this jutsu doesn't have much of an effect on targets (C-level Katon jutsu causes more damage)- in my story it is far more destructive-getting hit be this even if the user if standing still is instant death, if the user is moving at high speed it can cut an enemy in two. An example of what is does is when Naruto uses this jutsu to decapitate one of the Pains- this happens when he drives the jutsu into the Pains upper chest/ neck area.

**Cho Odama rasengan= super great ball spiral sphere (A or S, doesn't require senjutsu in this story)**, basically a rasengan on steroids, it is larger than Narutos entire body, can be used as a sheld and is capable of wounding if not killing a super sized boss level summon. If this jutsu explodes it can hollow out an entire mountain.

**Kuchyose no jutsu= summoning technique (A rank space time jutsu)**, a jutsu that allows ninja to teleport in powerful creatures to assist them in battle, in this fic Naruto has a summoning contract with snakes not toads, and unlike Orochimaru and Sasuke of canon he doesn't use them as disposable pawns or as living shields.

**Hebi bunshin= snake clone (B class in of itself i'd guess)**, using snake summons Naruto can create copies of himself, when struck the snakes break away and can either reform or attack the enemy. This version of Naruto uses this jutsu as a set up for venomous bites, acid spitting attacks or the Shuredda hebi.

**Shuredda Hebi= Shredder snakes (A class)**, jutsu original to this fic, basically a combo of rasengan principles and summoning jutsu. Snake summons are taught by Naruto to shape and rotate chakra in their mouths into a disc shape sharp and powerful enough to cut through steel.

**Rasen Shikyo tama= Spiral death bullet (S- Class)**, combo of rasengan and poison based ninjutsu. In canon Naruto merges the rasengan with elemental manipulation to create the frankly pointless _Fuuton rasengan_, then later the Fuuton rasenshuriken. Here he merges rasengan with poison based ninjutsu like Shizunes _Dokugiri_ (poison mist). The result is a jutsu which is fired like a projectile, hits a target drills into the target until the outer shell is penetrated (if it hits a human in the chest this happens after it has torn through skin and pectoral muscles and shattered ribs), at which point it releases a highly compressed cloud that can spread across up to a hundred feet killing anyone with a single breath.

**Shainingu rasengan= Shining spiral sphere (A class)**, modified rasengan, it has a forth step in its construction- a layer of unstable energy outside the normal rasengans outer shell. The energy layer generates a blinding flash of light that can permanently damage doujutsu users who look into it. After the flash a conventional rasengan is left fully formed and intact, the idea is to attack when the enemy is stumbling around blindly. Also generates a chakra surge to disrupt anyone tracking or scanning a target by their chakra. Basically a rasengan flashbang grenade.

**Doton Yomi Numa= Earth release; swamp of the underworld (A class),** this jutsu creates a gigantic swamp, when done correctly this jutsu can encompass miles of ground and bury an enemy under hundreds of feet of mud.

**Hebi kashou= Serpent's song (A class)**, a jutsu original to this fic as this Naruto summons snakes. This is a genjutsu caused by specific snake summons, similar to the toad song of canon.

**Bunshin daibakuha= clone great explosion (A-rank bunshinjutsu),** a jutsu that creates a shadow clone that will explode on command from the creator; the explosion from the clone is enough to kill anyone in close proximity.

**Raiton Gian= lightning release: false darkness (B-class jutsu ),** a ninja (in this case Naruto) emits a spear of lightning from his mouth, the spear can then split apart to strike multiple enemies.

**Soshi shokkou= Element weaver (original jutsu, S-class fuuinjutsu), **a jutsu Naruto created with Jiraiya's help using some of the principles behind the _Hiraishin no jutsu_. The jutsu involves applying several levels of seals to weapons (usually kunai). The first set stored an amount of Naruto's chakra, the second level moulded that chakra into an element, even one that Naruto does not know how to create (in this story his elemental affinity is lightning, he has mastered a number of earth jutsu from Jiraiya, he has no fire jutsu which is what the weavers use against Pains summon in this chapter).

**Kage kunai no jutsu= shadow kunai technique (A-class jutsu),** allows the user to create shadow clones of kunai. The user throws a single (or several) kunai then uses the technique to create multiple shadows clones of it, giving the user more chances to hit the target and also giving the user an advantage by catching the target off guard from the sudden increase in number.

**Hebi kashou= Serpent's song (A class)**, a jutsu original to this story as this version of Naruto summons snakes. This is a genjutsu caused by specific snake summons, similar to the toad song of canon.

**Shinra tensei= Divine judgement (Unrated, kekkai genkai jutsu), **a jutsu that enables the Deva path to manipulate gravity to repulse (push away) enemies and/or objects, with enough force to shatter stone. By using this technique as a defensive measure, almost any ninjutsu and taijutsu attacks will be deflected, rendering them useless. The only downside to this technique is that there is a short period when it is unusable after being used (approximately five seconds). Also if the target is sufficiently rooted to the ground, the repulsive forces can be resisted. Shinra Tensei can also be used on a large scale for massive destruction. Before it can be used, Nagato (the proverbial wizard behind the curtain) must break his connection with all Pains except the Deva path (presumably to channel all available chakra through it). A massive gravity well is created above the target, crushing everything beneath in an explosion large enough to take out an entire village. In this fic Pain has used this jutsu to take out Konoha before Naruto makes it on the scene. This will have consequences...

**END PART ONE**


	2. God wannabe's

**PAIN FOR REAL PART 2**

**DISCLAIMER**

**I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters involved. This is non profit.**

'_**This'**_** means someone is thinking.**

**-X- are scene transitions, i.e. from Naruto to the observing crowd and back again.**

**Horizontal rulers (line across he page) are page breaks or small time skips.**

**My belief is that the Pain/Naruto fight in canon sucked. This is my attempt on a real epic showdown between the six cheaps of Pain and a different Naruto (one who's not a weak idiot) with different jutsu.**

* * *

**Shinobi power ranking**

0- Civilian (Nonexistent)  
1- Academy Student  
2- Genin  
3- Advanced Genin  
4- Low Chuunin  
5- Chuunin  
6- Elite Chuunin  
7- Low Jounin  
8- Jounin  
9- Elite Jounin  
10- Kage (S-Class)  
11- Legend (essentially without peer in the known shinobi world in the relevant category, having at most one or two others capable of matching his/her level)

**Uzumaki Naruto (Pain for real) power ranking**

Ninjutsu- 9

Genjutsu- 6

Taijutsu- 8

Weapon skill (kunai, swords, staffs, traps, etc)- 5

Fuuinjutsu (Seal knowledge and skill)- 10

Chakra level- 11

**Elemental manipulation levels**

Fire- F (none)

Water- D (Nothing useful in battle)

Wind- C

Lightning- A

Earth- B

* * *

The _Jinchuriki _Konoha ninja known as Uzumaki Naruto picked himself up off the dusty ground glaring murderously at the rejuvenated god realm wondering; "Okay, what the hell just hit me?"

The sentient slug summon perched on his shoulder answered him. "Its powers must have regenerated. This Pain controls gravity... it uses it to attract or repel any attack. But every time it generates a wave attack it needs approximately five seconds to recharge before firing again. " Katsuyu instructed referring to the enemy's formidable gravity manipulating ability that was supposedly used up when Pain committed "Apocalypse no jutsu" on Konoha.

Feeling in control again Pain turned his attention to the giant snakes that had recently ceased their sound attack to recharge (or to catch their breaths).

Naruto could only watch as another _shinra tensei_ sent his serpents flying across the village/crater, the giant snakes hit the ground unconscious but alive.

Rather than stand and gawk, the leaf _Chuunin_ decided to act on the earlier info given by Katsuyu; seamlessly he created a small army of shadow clones with orders to attack Pain from all sides by hurling explosive tagged Kunai before the five second window closed. The plan went south when all weapons were caught by a deluge of water Pain apparently summoned from thin air.

"A suiton jutsu? I thought you said each of the Pains had only one specialised ability?"

"I assumed he did. Maybe he's making the rules up as he goes along."

"What the hell is this? God no jutsu? Does his doujutsu have the power to do whatever the hell is cool this week?" The blonde ranted.

"Bansho tenin."

"Wha?" Naruto felt himself launched through the air towards the sole surviving Pain by a powerful unseen force. The flying Uzumaki attempted to create Kage bunshin to counter but Pain planned ahead, drew a long black blade from his gaudy cloak and charged his airborne opponent with it.

**SCHLUUCCKKK!**

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!" Naruto screamed in agony as God realm impaled him through his right shoulder with the chakra disrupting blade. Holding the writhing teenager skewered in mid air on his sword Pain drove the struggling Naruto into a large pile of rubble driving the black blade straight through Naruto's body deep enough into the rock to hold the jinchuriki there. The Akatsuki leader wasn't finished there though, the megalomaniacal ninja pulled a second chakra disruptor out of his robe and stabbed it into Naruto's stomach. "Gaaarrrgggghhhhh!" Naruto choked up blood.

Naruto knew why Pain had immobilised him like this; he used Katon, Raiton and some Doton jutsus in battle, none of them would work with one arm, a stomach injury and chakra in his torso being driven crazy by foreign energy. '_Damn lunatic thinks this makes me helpless._ _It does take most of my jutsu out.'_

"My goal... is something not even Jiraiya could achieve... Through justice i will bring peace." Pain apparently decided that this was an opportune time for a conversation- which gave Naruto yet another reason to kill this prick.

The impaled Uzumaki had a loud opinion on Pain; "You're pathetic, an arsenal of unique jutsu, a one of a kind kekkai genkai and all you do with it is kill as many random people as you can..." Naruto yelled at Pain, he had to keep the narrating nutcase distracted so he didn't realize what he was doing.

Pain started to pace around the rubble taking his attention off Naruto. He soon spoke in a condescending tone;"My family, my friends, my village were all destroyed, do you really think konoha ninja are the only ones allowed to speak about peace and justice?" Naruto ignored the lecture and focused on a point inside his mouth, building up chakra, manipulating it and hoping that Pain was so engulfed whatever bullshit philosophy story he had planned that he didn't sense what he was doing.

_'Focus, focus...'_ "The land of fire and Konoha have grown too big... the nations make war to protect their interests and for national gain... if not the people would starve. '_Damn it these black sword things are fucking up my chakra, need to work past it.' "_But the battleground was always our small village our small land. And each time our small land was laid waste and left impoverished. After many great wars, the great lands stabilised." '_Nearly there, just keep chatting asshole.'_ "...our small country was left to bear the wounds of war." He looked at Naruto, then around the ruins that were once a bustling village. "We both want the same thing. We both want the peace Jiraiya spoke of. Naruto glared angrily at pain enraged that this murderous terrorist compared the Jinchuriki to himself. A faint strange light emanated from his cheeks amazingly unnoticed by Pain. "You and i are no different. We're both working for our own justice. The justice i have meted out against Konoha... is exactly the same as the justice you are trying to mete out against me." He stopped pacing- as he began to turn to face his captive Naruto took his chance.

'_Justice this, you prick!'_

A beam of blue energy erupted from Narutos mouth.

'_Rasenboruto!'_ As Naruto hoped, the genocidal narrator had been so caught up in his tirade he couldn't bring up his gravity shield quick enough, the rasengan variant caught the war criminal right from the face down to the upper chest tearing off skin and muscle, completely mutilating the corpse's right side head. It was only Pain getting his hands up that stopped the stream of shape chakra from severing carotid arteries or snapping the last Pains neck.

The mangled God realm staggered backwards. Knowing fear for the first time in ages he retreated. As he ran he assessed the damage done to his friends corpse; his face had been ruined, several teeth shattered, some loose, it couldn't breathe through the nose, smelling nothing but blood, he appeared to be deaf and blind on his right side. His forearms were damaged as well; fingers were broken, possible nerve damage, extreme burns that would soon crack and bleed, he wasn't sure he could still perform hand seals without medical treatment.

The bloody, burnt Pain didn't look back to see Naruto gruesomely pull himself off the black spikes sticking him to the rubble like an oversized butterfly, Pain's ego wouldn't let him admit defeat, he intended to let Naruto chase him and lure him into a trap to finish him off.

The skewered ninja grit his teeth in agony as with a horrible squelching sound he pulled himself away and off from the chakra disruptors piercing his body, the rasenboruto worked- mostly (it would have been nice if it killed that egomaniacal dickhead with one shot), however because it only required chakra control in the head and mouth it got around the chakra imbalance Pains pigstickers caused in his arms and torso.

"Agh! Fuck!" He collapsed to the ground after freeing himself. The newly free Naruto shuddered violently as he felt the unmistakable evil chakra of the _Kyuubi no Youko_ build up in his system; using control he had attained of the one tailed state he used the vile energy to instantly heal the gaping holes in his right shoulder and stomach. With effort Naruto suppressed the demon's power. He didn't intend on using the damn fox as a crutch- he wanted to kill this emotistical bastard himself.

Hyuga Hinata and a bandanna wearing flack jacketed Hyuga he didn't recognise ran (or stumbled in the other guy's case) up to the wounded Naruto.

"Naruto... the invader ran off... you damaged him quite badly." The Hyuga Chunin or Jounin reported.

Naruto glared in the direction Pain ran.

"S-stay still." Hinata requested. Naruto blinked as a green aura surrounded the shy Hyuga's palm and moved above his stomach wound. Hinata only had her medical jutsu working a couple of seconds before being repelled by a feeling of toxic energy flowing through Naruto's body. "It's okay... i'll be fine- i heal fast." Naruto assured the medic.

"Um... N...Naruto?" The jinchuriki looked back at Hinata. She gulped. He almost died gruesomely before her eyes, the day wasn't over, they might all die yet. Might as well tell him.

"I used to always cry and give up... i nearly threw it all away... it would have been so easy. But... one day, by chance, I saw you training all alone. I watched you fail again and again and you would always stand back up and start again. Through your actions and determination you taught me... not to give up on myself just because I might stumble and fall." Narutos eyes widened trying to figure out what the hell Hinata was saying. Not looking at him she continued.

"You showed me the right way..." She flashbacked to a scene of her watching Naruto trying to get a jutsu to work properly and failing in a spectacular way, only to pick himself up and try again, and again, and again... "I trained as hard as I could, pushing myself all in the hope that someday I might become as strong as you. But gaining strength... never really mattered as much to me as simply being able to walk by your side. I... wanted to be with you." Another gulp from the shy medic. "You changed me. Your smile saved me. I want to be with you, Naruto... because i... love you."

Naruto sat there stunned as the words Hinata spoke slowly played over and over in his mind. '_Hinata...Hinata's in love with me? Since when? How long has she felt this way about me?'_ It was then that a montage of moments he had spent with her around him (many weird, some amusing, some embarrassing, most showing Naruto tobe really supid) started to play through his mind like some unimaginative clipshow.

_'How could I have not noticed? How could I have been so blind, so stupid? Did everyone else know and decided not to tell me for a laugh?'_

He shrugged. '_Then again it figures that the first time anyone tells me they love me- the first time anyone actually says the words, is when i'm lying in a crater, wounded on a battlefield fighting a lunatic that thinks he's god who wants to kill me in a demonic ritual slowly and painfully_.' Shaking his head he got back to business- there was no time for this now.

"He's still out there." Naruto growled. He turned to Hinata, "Don't follow me. This is something i have to do on my own. There are lots of people that need a medic here..." He looked around the immediate area. "Like... random Hyuga no 1!" He said unnecessarily loud while pointing at Hinata's limping companion. "My name is Hyuga Ko!" The slightly lame Hyuga responded annoyed.

"Yeah whatever." He muttered not really caring.

He handed Katsuyu (who amazingly had survived) over to Hinata. Picking himself (for the umpteenth time that day) up off the ground the blonde Jinchuriki raced off alone following the trail of blood the fleeing god realm had left.

**-X-**

"He's... close enough now." Came the choked, rasping voice of Nagato the crippled, anorexic, in some places scarred and burnt creature that created and controlled the six paths of Pain from a safe distance. Some people might find it laughable that such a twisted creature called itself a god- but no one could laugh at the amount of destruction this being was capable of.

Standing next to him Konan (who had used her paper manipulation jutsu to create this camoflaged hut) fretted for her leader and childhood friend. The supposed god was choking up blood, his breathing was laboured and he was running out of chakra and life energy. He was, very clearly on his last legs.

'_I warned him using Shinra Tensei on its maximum power was a mistake.'_ The pale skinned, paper using Kunoichi scowled in her head.

The mutilated God realm turned to where he knew the chasing Naruto would come. They were outside the village limits now and he had a clear view of the obliterated, smouldering settlement. Ignoring the sight of the destruction he had wrought, he forced his ruined, bleeding hands through a complicated series of seals and prepared for what had to be the last attack- one he had never thought he would ever have to use. Especially not in the condition he was in.

**-X-**

Back inside Konans paper hut Nagato built up as much energy as his warped, emaciated body could produce, working through the agony and forcing enough power through to the god realm to achieve...

"_Chibaku Tensei_."

Taking a deep breathe the final path of Pain charged up a black ball of energy between its ruined hands, the jutsu flickered and faltered but continued to grow in size and strength. The effort of generating and controlling such enormous power was taking a huge toll on both the reanimated corpse and the controller as Nagato began to convulse in his chair/life support machine.

**-X-**

A short distance away the pursuing demon container clearly sensed the attacks chakra. Naruto stopped in his tracks and began searching his black, torn, bloodstained jacket for a very special device when a small black orb rocketed into the sky. Upon finding the device Naruto threw it as hard as he could hundreds of metres the way he came until it embedded itself deep into a tree.

A second later and Naruto could only gawk as the Pain's equally deranged creation began sucking up the smoke from the sky, the clouds, then dirt, rocks and even a couple of unlucky animals were pulled to the insane jutsu to be crushed into bloody specks within the expanding sphere which- with all the debris surrounding it now looked almost like a small moon. '_So much for taking me alive_.' Naruto thought.

Not knowing how far this jutsu could reach, Naruto attempted to go around the sucking ball of doom using his chakra to stick to the uneven ground...

...when the very earth beneath his feet was torn asunder and pulled into the air.

God realm sensed Naruto being pulled up into the gravity sphere, he didn't see it though- his bizarrely rippled silver eyes were closed in concentration, if he saw he might have been confused as to why the jinchuriki wasn't panicking or struggling to free himself from the gravity wells irresistible pull.

Naruto had centred himself. He was on a piece of earth flying through the air caught in the grip of a jutsu like nothing he had seen before and something he had learned from his late sensei Jiraiya was that panicking and yelling rarely solved anything. '_Only one jutsu i possess could get me out of this... too bad i still haven't perfected it... or got it to work without severely injuring- and sometimes nearly killing myself.'_

Naruto serenely sat there, like an island of tranquillity as rock, dirt and torn plant matter broke apart, flew and crashed all around him. With a deafening crash amongst many Naruto and his patch of earth collided with the mini-moon. '_I only have seconds to pull this off before i get crushed or asphyxiated .Good thing my best work is improv...'_

**-X-**

Outside the newly born mini-moon...

The stumbling, burnt, bleeding force known as the god realm reached out with his thoughts and chakra to scan the crushing gravity well Chibaku Tensei had created.

Pain expected the _Jinchuriki_ to go four tails any second now as intelligence said he always did when he was outmatched but was confident that his latest massively destructive jutsu would hold and nullify the demon until it passed out. At which point he would disengage the S-class jutsu and drag the reverted host to his sacrifice to the _Gedo Mazo_.

He could sense his enemy's chakra inside the growing artificial moon... then suddenly... it wasn't there. A mountain of rubble fell from the sky as a confused Pain released the jutsu not believing that anything could escape from his most powerful and spectacular jutsu yet.

**-X-**

Haemorrhaging in his twisted mechanical throne, the human derelict once called Nagato focused the entirety of his last Pains attention on the remnants of the fallen moon refusing to accept what had just transpired.

"Where is he? The... sage's jutsu is..." His rant was interrupted by spastic coughing and choking. Konan watched fretfully, knowing full well her lifelong friend wasn't immortal despite his claims of divinity.

**-X-**

**THOOOM!**

From beneath him hands exploded from the very earth and grabbed his ankles attempting to drag him under, God realm Pain reacted enraged and swiped at them with his last disruptor blade dispelling the burrowing clone in a fluffy puff of smoke.

Staggering back, the fading Pain looked up and saw his foe Uzumaki Naruto standing calmly fifty feet away, he raised his trembling hands to unleash another gravity attack...

Naruto simply snapped his fingers.

**BOOOOMMM!**

Twin fiery explosions erupted from God realms feet the corpses' mouth gaped in shock and indignation (as though he had just been rudely offended). The final Pain landed on its back, twitched a few moments then struggled up to a sitting position to see...

Both feet blown off; the stumps cauterised by extreme heat, its sandal clad feet were mostly intact (somewhat charred), but severed from their body, everything else beneath god realms knees had been liquefied, the knees themselves up to upper thighs had been horrifically burnt. It was as though someone had attached explosive tags to both shins...but surely he would have seen it if he had used such a basic technique.

**SCHLUUK! **

Agony and horror were the last thoughts the sixth path of Pain had before a razor sharp _Fuuma shuriken_ Naruto had unsealed from a scroll severed its head from its shoulders.

The pale, pierced head bounced on the ground once, then rolled to a stop in the dirt.

Naruto shuddered, the shudders became uncontrolled spasms. The teenager coughed up blood and collapsed to his knees.

'_Damn... still haven't created a working version of Hiraishin no jutsu. Tore up my insides pretty badly teleporting out of that... whatever the hell it was Pain used on me. If i didn't have regenerative powers from the damn Fox i'd be a bloodysmear on the floor right now. But i can't lie down now, there should be one more Pain out there like a wizard behind the fucking curtain!'_

**-X-**

"The final Pain has been destroyed." Nagato choked out, despair showing on his withered face. Konan simply stood there knowing they didn't have time or energy left to create new Pains, Nagato looked on deaths door as it was...

"We have to escape." Konan told her leader knowing this battle was lost.

**-X-**

Naruto had figured out (from the information Jiraiya gave to Pa, and some common sense) that the enemies he faced so far were just puppets.

_'So where's the puppetmaster?' _

_

* * *

_

**NOTES**

Naruto is a Chunin in this story.

Hinata is a medical ninja in this fic, it might not come up but she has a much wider range of abilities and power in this fic than in canon. She became a medical ninja during the timeskip when Tsunade spearheaded the creation of a new medical corps of ninja with healing abilities. Hinata was selected for the program because Tsunade believed it would be easier to utilise active junior ninja who were also advanced chakra controllers (like Hinata and Sakura) than to retrain hardened battle types or create new ninja from the academy upwards that wouldn't be usable for years.

**JUTSU LIST**

If you think the translation sucks give me the address for better Japanese / English translations.

**Rasen boruto =Spiral bolt (A class )**, a rasengan variant, there are two large differences between this jutsu and the original rasengan; this jutsu can cause damage at medium range whereas the Yondaimes technique was only point blank range, secondly this jutsu is generated and emitted from the mouth as a beam attack. This jutsu was created as an effort to use the principles of advanced shape chakra manipulation to create jutsu that overcame the conventional rasengans weaknesses- the lack of range in this case.

**Bansho ten'in =translation unknown (Unranked either A or S)**, similar to the shinra tensei in that it manipulates gravity at the god realms will, however instead of pushing objects away, it pulls them like an unseen tractor beam. It is unknown if it can be used on the mass destruction scale as Shinra Tensei or if it has the same five second recharge weakness.

**Shosenjutsu= Mystical palm technique (A class)**, Hinata uses this jutsu on Naruto in this chapter, i put in because in part 2 of canon she apparently has no abilities beyond Juken. This medical ninjutsu allows the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending chakra from their hands into a wound or afflicted body part. This allows the user to heal a patient without the need for medical equipment or surgery, making it invaluable on a battlefield. It can be used to treat both external and internal injuries. It is vital to match the amount of chakra used to the severity of the affliction or injury. This requires a great amount of chakra control. Because of this, only a few highly skilled medical ninja are able to use this technique.

**Suiton Suijinheki= Water release: water encampment wall (B class),** this defensive jutsu creates a wall of water around its user (in this case the God realm). This wall of water is especially effective at stopping fire jutsu. The wall can be formed from a nearby water source (like a lake or river) or by spitting a protective stream of water from the mouth.

**Chibaku Tensei= Heavenly star bursting from the earth** **(unknown probably S-class area effect jutsu).** Using the Deva path, Nagato creates a black sphere which is then hurled into the sky- the sphere generates a massive gravity well not unlike a black hole except that everything pulled to the sphere isn't crushed into a singularity- it simply piles debris on top of itself creating a huge sphere and crushing plants, animals and rocks not quite to an unrecognisable extent. This jutsu can only be used when Deva path is in close proximity to Nagato and drains a large amount of energy (possibly life force).

**Gedo Mazo= Demonic statue of the outer path (unknown probably S- class Kinjutsu). **This is a giant nine eyed statue Pain summons and uses to seal the nine tailed beasts- it can be used for other things besides capturing Bijuu but it won't be seen here.

**Hiraishin no jutsu= Flying thunder god technique (S-class fuuinjutsu, assault jutsu). **A signature technique of the Yondaime Hokage, it allows instantaneous teleportation to any site marked by a seal created either by the presence of a a specialised kunai or a simple mark created by said specialised weapon.

**Bakuyaku tacchi= Explosive touch (unrated, either A or S class assassination jutsu).** Hiraishin variant, just as the yondaime managed to apply seals to objects and enemies with a mere tap from a finger Naruto learned how to apply seals from explosive tags (paper bombs) to an enemy with a mere touch of a finger. The seal is invisible except to Byakugan or a fuuinjutsu master who knows what to look for and is activated with a simple chakra signal from Naruto unique chakra frequency (no one else can detonate the seals). This jutsu is designed for assassination.

**END PART 2**


	3. Hunting

**PAIN FOR REAL PART 3**

**20th NOVEMBER 2009**

**DISCLAIMER**

**I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters involved. This is non profit.**

'_**This'**_** means someone is thinking.**

**Horizontal rulers (a line across the page) are page breaks.**

**-X- means timeskips.**

* * *

_'So where's the puppetmaster?' _

He had an idea to find out, courtesy of his sensei the late great Jiraiya; pulling out one particular weapons scroll he unsealed a modified tracking crystal shaped like a large silver cube.

It was similar to the crystal ball the Sandaime Hokage once used in that this peculiar device had the ability to track individuals across space if you had a sample of their blood or chakra, this plan relied on the piercings in the last Pains body still having the jutsu casters chakra residue within it.

Grimacing at the grisly act Naruto ripped out a rod from the chin of the severed head now held in his hands- a thin trail of blood dripped behind the abominable black rod.

_'Aah. The glamorous life of a leaf ninja...' _

He went through a complicated set of hand signs. _'Shinshukyo.'_

Placing the black rod on top of the cube an image appeared in the bizarre magic box; Naruto from above shown in shades of green. The image distorted slightly, took off into a wider view of the area then rocketed off heading south into the trees. Keeping his eyes on the travelling image Naruto memorised the route the jutsu was showing him to his prey.

Soon, the blonde _jinchuriki's _hopes for vengeance on the one who trashed his home and slaughtered his precious people were justified as the jutsu box image showed a strange paper hut disguised as a tree. The jutsu zoomed in on the hut passing through it and stopping on an attractive _kunoichi_ and an emaciated... man? In a weird chair/life support machine.

_'So that is the real Pain... kinda scrawny for a god.'_

Thanks to the severed Pain head and _Fuuinjutsu_ tracking Naruto had a direction to follow and a job to complete.

_'Time to make a housecall...'_

* * *

The sun was shining brightly in the sky, birds once again chirped happily in sharp contrast to the mood Naruto had as he raced through the trees outside Konoha towards the Akatsuki leaders' location thinking about many very unpleasant things he would do to the genocidal terrorist.

Suddenly he realised he wasn't alone...

The blonde _jinchuriki _stopped his dash and entered a defence stance as several dark forms blurred out from the surrounding forest. The forms stopped to reveal ninja wearing hooded cloaks, unfamiliar uniforms and creepy white masks.

"Uzumaki Naruto." One of the ninja droned. "If you are here... does that mean you defeated the one known as Pain?"

Naruto flashbacked to the fight...

"Yes. I'm going after the real Pain- the six that attacked Konoha were puppets... don't follow me. I need to finish this alone."

"You know where he is?" The same masked man asked not impressed by his cowboy routine.

"Found his location with a _fuuinjutsu_ locator jutsu. He's wounded and can't move for a while." He stated flatly.

"What are your intentions?" Another ninja asked tonelessly.

Naruto blinked at the masked nin. "I'm going after the psycho who nuked the village. I don't intend to chat with him. I intend to kill him." He replied deadpan.

These guy's voices- their mannerisms reminded him of Sai. '_Root.' _He realised. Naruto had been warned of these guys before- he found it hard to believe creatures like them could exist in Konoha.

"We outrank you." Another anonymous cloaked ninja droned. "Where is the enemy hiding?"

Naruto answered, already thinking of how to use this. "He's inside a paper hut camouflaged as a tree. That way- 600 metres." He answered pointing the direction. "Would you like to lead?" Naruto asked knowing full well these creeps weren't alone and couldn't be trusted.

* * *

The group were off with Naruto in the lead. '_Figures, as soon as i kill Pain, these goons are probably gonna take a shot at me-' _That grim thought was cut off as a projectile too fast to see exploded his head, the gore was spraying for a split second before puffing away as all _Kage bunshins_ do.

The Root weren't focusing on where the real Naruto might be. They had much bigger problems; a cloaked figure their intelligence briefings identified as Pain's assistant Konan was charging right at them, a look of cold fury in her eyes.

Unfazed by the impressive killing intent emanating from the charging kunoichi the first Root operative (recently codenamed _Dojimu_) went on the offensive by unleashing a huge stream of flame at the Akatsuki ninja, '_Katon: Ryuuka no jutsu.'_

Another root codenamed _Tera_ was already in position to strike when she dodges the fiery breathe, she didn't, quicker than a civilian eye could see Konan launched paper constructs from her body- blue and white light surrounded the papers then connected to each other to create a prism like energy shield surrounding the Akatsuki ninja. The flames struck the chakra shield to no noticeable effect.

**FWOOOM!**

While staring at the Katon jutsus non effect another paper projectile generated a blinding strobe like flash blinding all present and leaving flash echo on Dojimu's and Tera's retinas.

They staggered blindly. Mercilessly, Konan cut Dojimu and Tera down with her trademark paper shuriken, their armour doing nothing to stop the steel hard, sword sharp weapons. However in doing so she has left herself open to attack from _Hyo_ (who until now had kept himself concealed with _Meisaigakure no jutsu_), identified by a white mask with weird lines like eyebrows he dropped out of his colour shifting stealth and blasted Konan in the back with a lightning fast _Raiton_ jutsu.

'Konan' disappeared in a puddle of liquid revealing a _Mizu bunshin._

Realising his mistake Hyo turned around to see a single paper shuriken flying at him, he attempted to deflect the projectile with his tipless _tanto_ blade only for the projectile to explode as it hit the weapons edge.

**BOOM!**

The entire tree line was incinerated by an explosive seal within the paper shuriken.

Not wasting time to look at Hyo's burnt corpse the real Konan knew more root were around; she reached out with a detection jutsu and pinpointed each of their chakra signatures.

After making certain she pinpointed all enemies the former Ame rebel prepared her next move...

**-X-**

The real Naruto was watching from a distance, he was surprised to see an Akatsuki that fought like an actual ninja and not some walking WMD, freak of nature or library of cheap _Doujutsu _only powers.

**-X-**

Narrowly dodging senbon hurled by the blue haired kunoichi, _Terai_ (who made up part of the second wave) attacked using _Doton: Hyoumenka nami_, the nimble kunoichi easily leapt over the earth shockwave like it was some choreographed ballet.

Without seals, projectiles of water flew from Konan's slender hands. The simplistic Terai went to the elements game and put up a wall of earth to block it hoping to keep the enemies attention long enough for more of his comrades to appear and finish the Akatsuki member with superior numbers.

The mini water missiles struck the wall resulting in the water being absorbed by the _Doton _construction revealing senbon hidden by the water. The razor sharp needles remained stuck in the mud for a moment before sparking.

**ZAKKK!**

A crack of thunder and the Root operative behind the wall froze- eyes wide- he looked down and saw a horrific burn on his midsection.

In front of him a gaping hole had been blasted through the mud wall by _Raiton jutsu_ released from a seal inscribed on the senbon.

The electrified Root fell to the ground in a dead, slightly smouldering heap.

Feeling grim satisfaction Konan stepped to the Roots corpse looking at the corpse in distain. "Weak." She calmly looked up to see a cloud of flame hurtle toward her incinerating trees as it went; '_Fire style- B rank most likely...'_

The root reinforcements were unsurprised to see their target dissolve into another cursed water clone.

"Wha...what?" The root known as _Fu_, an elite agent with a white eared mask and a **really** stupid ponytail froze in fear. Unnatural terror the likes of which he had been trained to ignore and had never truly felt actually.

'_Genjutsu'_. He realised and quickly disrupted his chakra flow to break it.

The environment flickered and shimmered and the fear vanished. Breathing a sigh of relief Fu started in terror when he saw Konan charging right at him. Sealing as quickly as he could he unleashed... "**Raiton: Gian!**"

He fired the lethal jutsu at the Kunoichi striking perfectly. Just as he was about to move in closer the environment shimmered again and another _genjutsu_ dropped.

While feeling no horror or guilt, Fu discovered he had just killed a fellow Root (a member who hadn't received a codename yet). '_A double layered genjutsu.' _He coldly analysed.

Another blinding flash came from Konan's multi use paper.

Fu was ready for it this time and got his hands up, a mistake as the former Ame rebel peppered him with lightning fast senbon. The needles dug into the emotionless agent's arms piercing muscle and blood vessels.

The hardened killer pulled them out without wincing only to immediately feel dizzy. '_Poison?'_ The root analysed before blackness overcame him.

A minute later his heart stopped.

_Torune_ (a Root known for wearing a ridiculous mask even under his white ANBU inspired Root mask) watched his long term partner go down, without any thought of revenge- just to kill this enemy he sealed and commenced his attack; '_Dokugiri_.'

The multi masked ninja spewed a purple cloud of death at the stony faced woman. Rather than go around it which was what the Root assassin expected Konan held her breathe and ran through the deadly cloud- her speed was incredible and she got up in the Roots face before he knew what was happening- a finger thrust to the throat crushed his trachea and broke vertebrae... and caused him to collapse into a puddle of mud. '_Tsuchi bunshin.'_

'_Doton: Deido hari arashi.'_ The ground surrounding Konan for metres in all directions transformed into spikes that separated from the earth and flew towards the stoic Kunoichi.

With dazzling agility and acrobatics more akin to a dancer than a ninja Konan dived, flipped and spun through the barrage of mud spikes. The underground ninja (a high level _earth release_ specialist) calmly carried on the assault using the endless amounts of mud and rock the forest provided.

'_If he's underground the enemy must be tracking me through chakra detection.'_ Konan unleashed several paper shuriken in all directions of the forest; each specialised shuriken generated a pulse of chakra designed to scramble anyone using chakra detection.

The more experienced kunoichi had already pinpointed Torune's hiding place a few feet beneath the ground.

Torune grimaced as the energy discharge from the disruptor shuriken hit him; with his jutsu shut down he was essentially blind. He didn't notice a petite figure stop above him and take aim.

She transformed her dominant right arm into a pole like spike. '_Raiton: Ketatamashii shuuren no jutsu.' _A stream of spinning lightning leapt from her arm spike, drilling through the soft ground like a sword through tissue.

Torune never knew what hit him as the jutsu drove into his skull- tearing through flesh and bone and destroying brain tissue killing him instantly.

Deciding to throw all caution to the wind (something to be said about ninja brainwashed to consider themselves disposable), the remaining Root launched a crude, huge human wave attack only to be slaughtered by a lightning fast barrage of taijutsu.

**-X-**

Naruto watched from his cover as a blur of blue, black and red massacred the Root redshirts cutting them down like grass. '_I'm actually getting turned on...'_ He thought as he watched the blue haired kunoichi tear through the endless tidal wave of Danzo's flunkies.

The remainder of the hopeless battle flew by in a seeming flash of images;

Slicing lightning attack from the Ame nin hacks a guy in half- his torso flew in two separate directions. '_She has mastered lightning.'_

Amazing speed was demonstrated by Konan, almost untraceable to the human eye- she ran rings around a Root agent swinging a sword in a futile attempt to defend himself from the marauding woman.

The Roots arm was severed from his body and throat was cut before he realised it.

'_She's fast, and has a lot of stamina.'_ Naruto's thoughts almost becoming perverse even in these horrific circumstances.

Yet another Root tries another earthquake, Konan is too fast and cuts him off with some kind of poison spit attack. '_She knows poison jutsu- does she know medical ninja jutsu as well?'_

Another white masked figure stumbled around hurling jutsu at thin air. '_Genjutsu as well... figures she's can't be one of the useless fangirl types standing back acting cheerleader holding the kunai...'_

The apparent last surviving Root slammed his hand to the ground and projected a complex sealing array to the earth_. "_Kuchyose no jutsu." He called out.

A monster that could only be described as; _large scaly, spiky, and completely hideous_, appeared letting loose a bone-chilling unnatural roar.

Konan was unimpressed. Casually she created yet another shuriken in her right hand.

A small cloud of blue energy flowed around the weaponised origami for a second like an aura.

Suddenly the paper construct in her hand disappeared without warning other than a strange sound. And it was too late to be of any use to the enemy.

Before the summoned beast could do anything it was pierced through the head by a hypersonic projectile that entered through the skull, went through the neck, through the torso, exited the rectum in a shower of gore, continued on through the roots chest, tearing through the ninja and continuing on through a giant boulder without slowing. Even the cocky Naruto had to grimace at a jutsu with that kind of penetrating power.

A loud _**skllutch!**_ And a thump of falling bodies and both summon and final Root fell to the ground.

Sure that all of the root were no longer amongst the living, the hiding Naruto stepped out from the bushes stopping a few metres in front of Konan who wasn't even breathing hard.

"You allowed me to slaughter your fellow ninja?"

The blonde almost scoffed at that, "They're not my fellow ninja. They're Root. Brainwashed pawns who probably were going to stab me in the back and try to kill me when they confirmed your boss' death. So thanks!" He gave a dazzling smile and thumbs up to the unamused kunoichi.

Stand off...

* * *

**NOTES**

**Konan bio** (My style)

**Classification:** A Class

**Birthdate:** February 20th

**Height:** 169.4cm

**Weight:** 45.3kg

**Gender:** Female

**Bood type:** O

**Affiliation:** Akatsuki, Amegakure (Village hidden in the rain)

**Power ranking**

**Ninjutsu**- 9

**Genjutsu**- 9

**Taijutsu**- 7

**Weapon skill**- 6

**Fuuinjutsu**- 6

**Chakra level**- 7

**Elemental manipulation levels:**

Fire- F (none)

Water (affinity), A

Wind- F (none)

Lightning- B

Earth- F (none)

**PAIN DEATH LIST**

A list of Pains- more specifically how and when Naruto killed them.

**Deva path (Tendo/God realm) - **In part 4 his feet are blown off by death touch, later decapitated by Fuuma shuriken (also known as the ridiculously oversized shuriken of doom).

**Chikushodo (Animal realm) - **killed by fatal electrocution from Raiton; Gian in chapter 2.

**Gakido (Preta path) - **killed in chapter 1 after having its neck snapped after a crushing (LOL) low blow.

**Ningendo (human path)-**blinded by Shainingu Rasengan then decapitated by Rasengan in chapter 2.

**Shurado (Asura path, aka roboPain)- **killed for first time in chapter 1 by Shuredda Hebi released from a Hebi Bunshin, resurrected, killed a second time by various weapons unsealed from a modified scroll in chapter .

**Jigokudo (Naraka path) - **Rasengan to the back, death via destruction of spine, kidneys, etc in chapter 2.

**JUTSU LIST **

Feel free to point out if the translations aren't great.

**Shinshukyo= A term in Japan to describe new religious movements such as Tenrikyo. (A or S class recon/tracking jutsu).** This jutsu was taught to Naruto by Jiraiya during he time skip (in this story Naruto actually comes back with something), it allows the user to see through space to anyone the chakra crystal is connected to by blood, body part or chakra residue, the jutsu also gives its user a path to follow to find its target. This jutsu is also mockingly called the 'box crystal visionary jutsu'.

**Kami sanryoukyou tate= Paper prism shield (C or B rank defensive jutsu).** Konan releases several paper constructs from her body in the shape of prisms, they spread out to create a perimeter around her, Konan then transmits a continuous beam of chakra to a prism which transmits it to another, and another creating another prism surrounding her entire body, when all prisms are lined up and energised fields of chakra are sent in between the gaps between the beams creating an ultimate defence. Anything hitting the chakra beams is immediately carved into like a laser- anything that hits the chakra field between the beams is simply deflected. Because this jutsu is created when Konan is flying there is no blind spot or weak point and can only be defeated with a blow of enormous force.

**Kinshou kyohaku= Little star (unknown C or B rank distraction jutsu).** Basically the paper equivalent of a flashbang grenade, blinds and disorients everyone in close to mid range. Can cause permanent damage to doujutsu users.

**Dance of the shikigami= Shikigami no mai (B rank attack jutsu).** Konan transforms part- or all of her body into sheets of paper, in this chapter the paper is shaped and hardened by chakra into paper shuriken (Kami shuriken), these instruments are capable of easily carving through flesh and bone and some weapons.

**Meisaigakure no jutsu= Hiding with camouflage technique (A class stealth/ infiltration jutsu).** By controlling the reflection of light from one's surroundings with chakra, one can make oneself invisible. This allows the user to sneak up on their enemy without being noticed. It is supposedly impossible for people without doujutsus to see through this technique.

**Mizu bunshin= Water clone technique (C rank bunshinjutsu).** similar to the shadow clone technique except it creates clones out of water either from a natural source or created from chakra by a ninja. Like other solid clone techniques, the clones can be used to perform tasks the user is unable or unwilling to do themselves. The range of the clone is limited however, as it can not travel very far from the original body. Water clones only have one-tenth of the original person's power. Like other clone techniques, when water clones are damaged they will revert back to normal water.

**Bakuyaku kami shuriken= Explosive paper shuriken (C or B rank attack jutsu). **Similar to Konan's standard paper shuriken except it detonates with considerable destructive force when struck by an enemy or when it connects with something it cannot penetrate (a hardened door for example).

**Kagura shingan= Minds eye of the Kagura (unknown rank, recon/ tracking jutsu).** This is the jutsu Konan uses to track the root when in hiding. In the manga this ability allows Karin to find, sense, and track individuals through their chakra. This ability extends to telling when a person is lying from the fluctuations in a person's chakra made from dishonest emotions. I am giving this ability to Konan in this fic partially because i don't like Karin (she's like a collection of all the negative traits applied to females of the Naruto series), also there is no evidence that this is a kekkai genkai or a clan jutsu.

**Doton: hyoumenka nami= Earth release: breaking wave (B rank area effect earth jutsu).** The user strikes the ground with either their hand or foot and it generates a shockwave that ripples out from the point of impact. Depending on the amount of chakra put into the attack this jutsu can simply knock a person in close proximity off their feet or can reach hundreds of feet and level buildings.

**Yaiba honogurai bai mizu no jutsu= Blade obscure by water technique (C or B rank attack jutsu). **This is the 'Senbon hide in water' trick- based on Sasuke's 'hide shuriken and wires in apparently not so hot fireballs' trick he used against Orochimaru in the Chuunin exams. Basically the user transforms their chakra into water (or uses water from a natural source like a river), launches the water at a target and uses it as a cover for senbon hidden within the water projectiles.

**Doton: Doryuheki= Earth release: earth style wall (B rank defensive Doton jutsu). **This jutsu uses earth nature manipulation to create a large barrier of mud that solidifies into a shield hard enough to stop explosives. Mud can be from the ground around the user or created by the user and spewed from the mouth.

**Raikou hitoshirezu inai= Lightning hidden within (B or A rank attack jutsu). **This fuuinjutsu/ Raiton jutsu hybrid involves use of senbon with seals inscribed on them; when the senbon hit a target the seal is released and a bolt of lightning is sent straight forward piercing and electrocuting in theory whatever the senbon alone couldn't eliminate.

**Happun shingai = Inspired terror (B rank illusion/manipulation).** This genjutsu involves precise manipulation of chakra in a targets brain to create uncontrollable fear.

**Nibai sou genjutsu= Double layer genjutsu (A rank illusion).** This technique places an illusion on top of a previous illusion created by the user. If and when the target dispels the first illusion, they don't realize that a second is in place.A jutsu like this was used in the agonisingly dull Run Idate filler arc.

**Katon: Ryuuka no jutsu= (C rank attack jutsu).** A fire release jutsu more powerful than the great fireball used by the Uchiha clan, capable of melting rock.

**Dokugiri= Poison mist technique (B-rank medical jutsu).** Chakra is kneaded within the body and then changed into special chemical substances. It is then ejected through the mouth. When this substance comes in contact with the air outside the body, it instantly changes and is transformed into a huge cloud of purple poisonous gas.

**Tsuchi bunshin= Earth clone (unknown rank, bunshinjutsu- distraction, lure, etc). **A solid clone made out of mud, there is evidence that high level ninja can create clones that reform and continue fighting when taking damage that would destroy other clone techniques (bunshinjutsu).

**Doton: Deido hari arashi= Earth style: mud needle storm (C rank earth area effect jutsu). **This technique lets the user to condense mud or stone from the ground and shape them into spikes that can then be launched as a barrage to skewer enemies- this jutsu does not have much penetrative power (it can pierce flesh and bone but not any defensive jutsu or heavy armour). The range of the projectile is relatively limited to about 50 meters for a Jounin.

**Raiton: Gian= Lightning release: False darkness (B rank attack jutsu).** A spear of lightning is emitted from the mouth, this spear is capable of splitting apart to strike multiple enemies.

**Chakra myakuhaku shuriken= Chakra pulse shuriken (C rank countermeasure/supplementary jutsu).** An advanced, specialised version of the paper shuriken, they have a seal within them that releases pulses of chakra on a wavelength that scrambles chakra detection jutsu and attacks that require chakra to target an enemy.

**Raiton: Ketatamashii shuuren= Lightning release: piercing drill (A rank lightning release).** Lightning is released from the hand and shaped into a form resembling a corkscrew, this is an armour piercing technique that has the same penetrating force as Raikiri with greater range (up to 15 meters). I came up with this jutsu because i don't buy the idea that the most effective **raiton penetration** jutsu in the world is something a leaf ninja came up with when he was like 13 years old.

**Doku tsuba= Poison spit (B rank medical jutsu).** Chakra is kneaded within the body and then changed into special chemical substances which is mixed with saliva within the mouth. It is then ejected as a poisonous liquid bullet.

**Tonobigiri= Dragonfly cutter/cutting spear (S rank assassination jutsu).** Named after one of three legendary spears created by Masazane and said to be wielded by the daimyo Honda Tadakatsu. Basically this is an origami railgun; whereas a railgun uses electromagnetic energy to hyperaccelerate metal bullets, Konan's technique uses chakra to launch steel hard paper shuriken faster than sound. This jutsu has little area effect ability but the shuriken cannot be blocked or deflected by any known defence.

* * *

**END PART 3**


	4. Random humour

**PAIN FOR REAL (RANDOM HUMOUR CHAPTER)**

**21st JAN 2010**

**DISCLAIMER**

**I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters involved. This is non profit.**

'_**This'**_** means someone is thinking.**

**Horizontal rulers (a line across the page) are page breaks.**

**-X- means timeskips.**

**AUTHORS NOTES**

This collection of jokes and parody is a kind of apology for lateness of the fourth chapter... if any are still reading.

* * *

**1a/ Things you didn't see on the manga (or anime)...**

Sasuke fell to his knees, the brutal battle he had just fought against his evil brother a taken a toll. "Finally... gasp... i have avenged my family... and killed my brother..." A blinding flash of light stunned the half dead sharingan user. A human figure appeared from the light.

"Foolish little brother." Sasuke staggered back, his crimson eyes wide with terror and incomprehension.

"What! No! Itachi! You- you're dead. I killed you! Or rather, a never before mentioned, named or explained illness did."

The stoic elder Uchiha stared back at him. "Yes, Itachi as you knew him was killed by Kishimotoitis, but i have been reborn as... **Itachi the white**!" He gestured at his clothes that Sasuke for the first time noticed were blindingly white.

"Then i have no choice... i must use my new sharingan only super jutsu... _**waves of emo rage!**__"_Twin beams of purple light erupted from Sasuke's eyes and engulfed the newly reanimated Itachi. Instantly he was disintegrated.

Another flash of light. Itachi is back again.

"You cannot destroy me... now i am... **Itachi the turquoise**!"

Sasuke looks on in disbelief. "This is ridiculous! You can't stop being dead just because your clothes are a different colour!" He splutters with rage over this revelation. "I mean what the hell kind of ridiculousness is this to resurrect yourself with the only side effect being a very minor appearance change?"

**YEARS AGO...**

"Yes! Itachi thought he had killed me to save his precious little brother, but i have used the forbidden sharingan technique (well, one of the 135 or so sharingan secret super jutsu) to resurrect myself as... **Danzou the white!**" The bandaged, one eyed man continued to monologue to thin air...

**Years earlier... in the place known as the valley of the end...**

"It worked! I have been reborn as... **Madara the black!"**

Silence.

"Because i used to dress all in white before..." _'Who the hell am i talking to?' _The Uchiha patriarch wondered.

**Naruto (during the retrieve Sasuke arc); **

"Sasukkkeeeeee! Why are you running from me?"

The orange clad ninja stopped and thought for a moment.

"You know what? I do sound gay."

**Rock Lee vs Sasuke;**

"Time to use my Sharingan! NO ONE CAN STAND UP TO THE POWER OF THE EMO! SHARINGAN!" He tries to see Rock Lee's technique- instead he sees a bright red and white flag of some kind of leaf fluttering majestically behind him- strange uplifting music starts playing.

"What the hell?"

"Fool! My Canadian happy go lucky powers make me invulnerable to any emo powers!"

Sasuke freezes in terror.

"Eat sandal!" Lee boots Sasuke into the stratosphere.

**Number 411- Team whatever meets Killerbee**

Sasuke posed in his cape with his sword drawn.

"We're the ones who are going to use the Akatsuki, not the other way around." The Uchiha arrogantly boasted.

"No you won't! **PAWN!**" A voice from out of nowhere called out.

"Who said that?" Sasuke roared furiously, his monologue ruined.

**Two things that should have been said when Sai shows up**

Sai spoke- his unemotional words deeply insulting to the blonde Jinchuriki. "The last person i'd ever want to be compared to... is some traitorous cockroach who abandoned his village to join Orochimaru so he could get power..." Naruto twitched seething with fury;

**(a)** "How dare you... HOW DARE YOU TELL IT HOW IT IS!"

**(b)** Naruto twitched seething with fury. "How dare you...HOW DARE YOU AQUAINT ME WITH REALITY! I'm quite happy in my fantasy world you know!"

**Several points in canon**

One week later... "He's done it! Within one week Naruto's mastered (a) The elite ninja skill (b) Ultra S-class jutsu to a higher level than Kakashi, Jiraiya and the fourth Hokage and just in time to defeat... wait... doesn't this seem a little convenient?"

**In number 403- to Itachi. **

"If i catch you, i'll get to see sasuke again!"

He tears up, "Cos i can't live without him!"

"Err... yes..."

Itachi sneaks away as Naruto breaks down in tears...

**During Naruto's battle with Pain**

Konan turned to Nagato. "Nagato... what does your Rinnegan say about Naruto's power level?"

"It's over **NINE THOUSAND!**" The rinnegan wielder replied breathlessly.

"What! Nine thousand?" The kunoichi cried in her most annoying voice.

**Number 412(a) – the fight with Killerbee**

Sasuke is unable to cope with his weird opponents attacks- he is run through with the Hachibi container's swords.

"Gaaackkk! I..." Falls limp.

"He... he's dead!" Karin squealed.

**TWO DAYS LATER...**

"What are we doing again?" Siugetsu asked.

"We're attending Sasuke's funeral... he died remember?" She hissed in fury.

**Number 412(b) - the fight with Killerbee**

Sasuke lay dying on the floor, the two swords that pierced his chest had been crudely removed however his internal injuries were extreme. Standing above him Karin pulled her sleeve up to reveal an arm grotesquely covered with bite marks.

"Here! Hurry up and bite me Sasuke!"

The 'last' Uchiha bit down into her flesh- the 'Kunoichi' reared her head back and gasped as though in ecstasy from the wounded man driving his teeth through her flesh.

"Wha... i'm not healing..." Sasuke gasped out.

"Of course not,." Karin responded. "But this turned me on."

Sasuke looked up at the deranged female murderously. "You... sick bitch... urrghhh..." He dies in the fangirl's arms.

**The Sasuke/ Itachi battle**

Sasuke was desperate- he had just used his most devastating jutsu (Kirin) on Itachi only for it to be of no effect against the elder Uchiha's 'Susanoo' jutsu. His paper bomb tagged kuni had no effect on the approaching ethereal dreadnought- they didn't even slow it down. Sasuke gulped and built up what was left of his chakra after this brutal battle. Steeling himself he decided...

"I have no choice... i must use my ultimate jutsu... the first ever SS class jutsu!" Inside the ethereal summoned warrior Itachi wondered what his brother had in store as a desperate last shot.

"Run away no jutsu!" Sasuke turned and ran away. Itachi gaped through near blind eyes.

"You bastard! I can only use this jutsu once!" He roared.

**During the timeskip**

Kabuto stood up from his sick, inhuman experiments and saw his master Orochimaru with an unfamiliar gaunt figure in a robe standing besides him.

"Kabuto." The snake sannin announced.

"This is my brother Voldemort, he'll be staying for at least a week."

"Glasses..." The being- even more bizarre looking than Orochimaru hissed. "I hate people who wear thick glasses."

'_What's his problem?'_Kabuto thought.

**Number 412- Hax!Bunshin for last minute Senjutsu power up**

"They exponentially increase my progress." Naruto explained.

"What does exponentially mean?" The toad elder asked.

"I don't know i just thought it sounds cool." Naruto grinned stupidly.

**Many points in canon **

Naruto stood in thought, "You know something has occurred to me; i now have a jutsu (Rasenshuriken) that actually works at intermediate and long range... and all it took me was three years of training with a Sannin and countless complaints and letter bombs by the fans for me to learn at least one C-rank jutsu- Katon Goukakyuu, Fuuton Daitoppa, anything that doesn't require me to get right up in the enemies face for it to work. Hey maybe next week it'll turn out Itachi's crowjob powerup will be a one time psychic attack that will do the same job as a Chuunin level genjutsu." Everyone tuned him out as he continued to whine about his character mismanagement.

**That part when Sai appears**

"Mokuton schichuka no jutsu!" Yamato used his unique abilities to create a huge three storey inn out of nowhere. The other ninja looked at the supernatural construct in wonder.

"Hey does this place have a tv?" Naruto asked.

"Now how the hell would i create that using wood control?" Yamato responded.

**Consistency?**

Naruto pointed at Orochimaru in fury. "Get that motherfucking snake off this motherfucking plane!"

Sakura bopped Naruto hard.

"Naruto! We don't have airplanes in this universe..."

Stops in thought for a moment. "Or maybe we do. It's not like anything is consistent anymore."

**Number 408 – 11****th****hour powerup **

Lord Fukasaku looked at Naruto, a gleam in his intelligent yet inhuman eyes. "I'll train ya in Senjutsu at mount Myoboku. But i'm warning you..." The toad elder closed his eyes and adopted a serious air. "The training will be harsh, rigorous... even dangerous. It took Lord Jiraiya years to utilise Senjutsu to its fullest extent..." He opens his eyes. "Wha? Oh, you completely mastered it when i wasn't looking."

**The confrontation of the century- Sasuke vs the X-man's Jean Grey**

Jean Grey: "I am the Phoenix! My power, my very nature is to endlessly reincarnate stronger and more beautiful than before."

Sasuke stood there frozen in horror and disbelief. "Y- you can't have a superpower that allows you to resurrect yourself an infinite number of times, its too... my god i can't believe i'm going to say it... it's... too cheap!"

**The invasion of Pain**

"Where's he getting this stuff? I've seen less dues ex machina in the god weapons on SG-1!"

Pains silver eyes widened as though in pain.

"Stop... breaking the fourth wall! Yeeeaaarrrgggghhhh!"

**1b/ What the characters would never say in the manga (or anime).**

Sasuke held Naruto's hands staring into his cerulean orbs with fire in his dark eyes, "Don't you see Naruto! We can buy a ranch on a mountain and live like cowboys!"

**-X-**

"I am a successful, competent kunoichi."

**-X-**

Sasuke eyed the passing woman up and down, his eyes shining with lust. "Mmmm-mmm. Damn girl you are fine!"

**-X-**

Naruto walked with Sasuke in hand. "I love Konoha after dark; the quiet, the stars the lights... oh great looks like granny Tsunade set the building on fire again."

**-X-**

Rock Lee; "I am in the springtime of my youth and will be until i am of legal age!"

**-X-**

**Sakura; "I'm gonna... Oh what's the point?"**

**-X-**

Any character; "This doesn't make any sense."

**-X-**

Sakura; "You know what? Let's talk this out in a calm, civilised manner. Violence will solve nothing."

**-X-**

Sasuke; "Enough about me, let's talk about you."

**-X-**

Robopain; "I have to go. Somewhere there is a crime happening."

**-X-**

Killerbee; "I'm on the road to Viridian city..."

**-X-**

Naruto; "I understand your explanation completely." The expression of understanding in his eyes supported this.

**-X-**

Pain; "I am Pain! I am god! I am an alcoholic!"

**-X-**

Sasuke: "I think my dreams for the future are best described... iiiiiin soooooonnnnnng!"

**-X-**

Suigetsu; "Sasuke, i don't think you appreciate my opinion. I WANT A SUGGESTION BOX!"

**-X-**

Suigetsu again; "Also i don't think you appreciate my needs. I have needs dammit!"

**-X-**

Any character; "Child of prophecy... who comes up with this shit?"

**2/ Konoha has TV's- so what's on?**

"This is KNN, the Konoha News Network. Keeping the village scared since... whenever the hell the village was founded. First, Gai-bo. Created by jounin Mighto Gai, this bizarre trend in exercise videos has taken Konoha by storm..."

**-X-**

"And the first stage of the tour de Konoha cycle race is over. The kunoichi have taken the lead as all male competitors have been struck down by testes tortion...") All male viewers recoil on agony at the reporters news.)

**-X-**

Naruto (without using a clone finally) generates a rasengan. The whirling sphere of chakra grew in size until the orb was larger than a building, with Naruto holding it above his head it looked like an ant holding a blue sun.

**-X-**

The camera pans out revealing a man ina very sharp suit. He spoke up in a strong, clear voice. "New, the hyper, super, mega, uber, giant, great ball rasengan- a rasengan so big it destroys whole villages and..." The weight of the ridiculously sized ball of death is too much; Naruto drops the ball and is instantly vaporised by the ridiculously oversized and impractical jutsu. The salesman grimaced, then turned back to the camera. "It's the biggest rasengan yet... in fact it's too big. Use the rasengan one level down. Turns out you can't get a whirling ball of doom bigger than that."

**-X-**

"Tonight on Nukenin reunited: Kisame and Zabuza connect by reminescing about their academy days..." Cut to Momochi Zabuza and Hoshigaki Kisame sitting in comfortable high back chairs.

**-X-**

"It's antiques roadshow with your host; Sarutobi Hiruzen."

Sarutobi steps onto screen. "Have you ever seen a scroll like this?" He asks while holding up a ridiculously oversized scroll.

**The national jutsu awards**

"And the award for cheapest jutsu ever goes to..." The crowd of civilians and ninja vying for this prestigious award are on edge...

"Uzumaki naruto- for his toad-fu training which in two weeks made him more powerful than two and a half years training with a Sannin." Naruto stood up crying his eyes out. Itachi screws up his programme and storms out of the arena in a huff, Nagato (or at least the god realm) just glared ahead in anger with Konan wearing a risqué dress fretting over his anger. Madara simply turned ghost like and faded through the floor in a dejected manner. The so called last sharingan user, Uchiha Sasuke throws a piece of paper at the guy in front of him. "Naruto? My agent said i had this category sown up!"

**-X-**

"Would you like sex with no strings attached? Go ask my whore of an ex girlfriend."

**-X-**

"Next on the Jerry Springer show; People with extreme emotional problems; lunatics who think they're god, revenge crazed emos, and loud mouth retards. Oh my!"

**3/ Things Tsunade really shouldn't have said as Hokage:**

"I believe in openness, and transparency. That is why my new tight fitting shirt is open and my GGG sized bra is transparent." Every male in attendance is on the ground with a nosebleed.

**-X-**

"Shizune! Take a memo. 'Kill everyone that stares at my freakishly large boobs'."

'_That's every male except Naruto then.' _Shizune thought.

**-X-**

"In this time of tension i feel that i should reach out to the leader of Iwagakure, the Tsuchikage, and say- i got your son drunk and rode him like a stallion until he screamed in ecstasy and passed out." Tsunade made several obscene gestures then continued with a perverse look on her face. "My god the things that boy can do with noodles..." The Tsuchikage (in attendance) looks like his head is going to explode with rage.

**-X-**

"The truth? Okay, i let a dangerous, incredibly powerful, mentally imbalanced traitor run amok for three years because i wanted my pseudo little brother to save him and bring him back to the village so they can all be friends again."

**-X-**

"Cue the slow motion images of random village locations and the emotionally uplifting music- it's more interesting than this paperwork!"

**-X-**

"If ya thought Sarutobi was a prick, watch this!"

* * *

**End of random Naruto humour. The real Pain for real chapter 4 should be up soon.**


	5. Past and present

****

PAIN FOR REAL PART 4- CONFRONTATION- PAST AND PRESENT

**MAY 28TH 2010**

**DISCLAIMER;**

**I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters involved. This is non profit.**

'**_This'_ means someone is thinking.**

**Horizontal rulers (line across the page) are page breaks or small time skips.**

**-X- means a scene change, i.e, we start inside an apartment, after -X- we are across town following a group of people.**

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**This story has been revived due to the fact that i want to finish at least one story.**

**I have brought this fic out of the graveyard because i want to finish at least one story- Domination will last at least 12 chapters (possibly more), Nightfall hasn't even gotten its main plot started yet, i have started a second chapter of Boil (wasn't on 'Coming soon' in Nightfall Database since it would have been a tease since the story hasn't updated in 5 months and of course is too... unsettling? For FFN readers. **

**I am using the dark blue colour eyes for Konan because anime seems to be changing colour from red to orange to brown.**

* * *

Darkness.

Pain erupted from the darkness.

The darkness transformed into blurry images.

A voice, terrible yet familiar echoes in her ears

"Ah. You finally re-enter the world of the awake..." The deep, bass voice rumbled from the blurry image standing in front of her.

"Uhh... w-wha..."

"Please don't struggle... you were brought here, in a rather unfortunate condition..."

The shadowy figure continued to speak. "I have the power and knowledge to save your life- in fact i can make you better than you were before... my meagre price is simply that you work for me. To serve my cause of unifying this beautiful land of ours in peace..."

"N-no..."

The shadow sighed. "Think carefully about the choice you make now... it would be a shame to waste such... potential. "

A hand- gloved to conceal many scars- held up an origami flower. "Your work? Very... interesting..."

"Kaf- i will never betray my comrades..."

The figure turned away. "Very well then, i have just remembered that i have family business to attend to. Do try to enjoy your last few minutes in this world in peace." Even though his pompous tone hadn't changed, his words sounded mocking as he walked off further into the darkness.

A panic gripped the wounded Ame rebel known only as 'Konan'. She thought about never seeing Nagato and Yahiko- her comrades- her brothers again. It was too much.

"W-wait..." She croaked.

The figure stopped and looked around as though confused as to the sound he heard. "What- was that? A strange sound i heard?"

"I... accept... kaf... your offer..."

The shadow stepped into the light giving Konan her terrifying first good look at him; insane eyes of black and gold, a metal respirator, a large helmet... Konan's eyes widened in shock as she immediately recognised him as the mad dictator of _Amegakure _and one of the most dangerous shinobi the world had ever seen- _Sanshouo no Hanzou_- Hanzou of the Salamander.

The giant armoured man's eyes, like bottomless black pits, stared at the wounded Kunoichi. Konan had heard crazy tales of how those evil orbs didn't look through someone- they dissected that someone. They didn't seem so crazy now.

"You made a wise choice my dear." He boomed.

* * *

_'This time...' _

Konan started the battle against Uzumaki Naruto using her bizarre signature jutsu; _Shikigami no mai_, her chakra became solid matter, the matter became paper, her thoughts shaped and hardened the paper, her will sent the paper flying at the blonde Jinchuriki fully capable of piercing a brick wall.

After rolling back to his feet Naruto stared defiantly at Konan striking a pretentious pose while glaring at the kunoichi. His chakra network still hadn't repaired itself from the not quite mastered _Hiraishin no jutsu _so he knew he couldn't risk using ninjutsu, luckily his training with the late Jiraiya had improved his hand to hand skills as well.

He charged in close to the kunoichi and swung with a kunai- a trust designed to test just how fast she was; she blocked the strike with surprising strength.

They locked eyes and within those dark blue orbs Naruto saw desperation and a willingness to die- he hated that look on an enemy.

Growling for full vocalisation effect Naruto threw a lethal left hook at his enemy- whose body broke into paper slips at the point of impact.

'_What the fuck?' _

As her body changed unnaturally Naruto glared in anger at his foe breaking apart and scattering like a snowstorm. One tiny piece of the paper cloud emitted a blinding flash. Acting quickly Naruto created two _kage bunshin_ and positioned them between him and the cloud. Neither clone was destroyed to Naruto's dim surprise.

As the two clones covered the real Naruto trying to clear his vision his enemy, Konan watched hidden in the trees.

_'This time will be different...'_

* * *

_'Would they... Nagato... Yahiko... would you sell out to save your lives?'_

Sanshouo no Hanzou, feared throughout the world as both a genius and a madman stood in front of what looked like a large metal coffin. A coffin surrounded by complex seals and several medical ninja transmitting chakra into the construct.

_'Would you join the enemy that represents everything we stand against?'_

The agonised screaming had stopped about twenty minutes ago- not that it mattered to any of the veteran shinobi involved in this project.

"How much longer?" Hanzou asked as his demonic eyes stared transfixed at the coffin.

"Only another minute the new _Keirakukei_ needs time to stabilise." Replied Doctor Gin, a former medical ninja turned mad scientist, on the outside he seemed like a perfectly normal man- in a white body length apron.

Within the coffin the pain had finally died down (or maybe she had adapted to it somehow), the occupant was still incapable of thought at this time.

_'Would you march to the will of a truly evil man...'_ Two faces appeared in her mind. Confident and true.

_'No, you wouldn't.'_

_"_It is done" The lead scientist standing at a chakra console declared. Hanzou's eyes widened in anticipation, he stretched his arms wide as though welcoming a relative. The chakra flow shut off causing the coffin to scream in protest. Salamander Hanzou smiled beneath his mask like respirator.

"Birth... is always painful..." No one heard him over the awful screeching of the coffin.

The line of fuuinjutsu script linking the coffin (healing and reconstruction chamber as Gin liked to call it) ceased glowing its eerie green. Several clicks signalled the locks of the containers disengaging. The Coffin broke open in a display of steam and light- A humanoid form emerges. As the steam dissipates the form is identified as a woman, attractive, naked, and unlike before- without a scratch on her pale body.

"Perfect... success... how do you feel?"

Konan paused a minute testing out her hands and legs which only days earlier were damaged almost beyond recognition.

"Healed." She blankly stated not having the will to look the Ame dictator in the eye. Hanzou cocked his massive head.

"You are more than simply healed of your wounds you have been reborn... to my exacting specification."

An anonymous scientist handed Konan a simple white robe to cover herself up in, Hanzou wasn't bothered- ninja of his age were generally perverts, drunks or lunatics. Hanzou wasn't a pervert and never saw the logic behind abusing your body or mind with substances. He watched unaffected as the attractive kunoichi dressed herself.

"Hnnnn!" A bolt of pain shot through the previously naked woman- one of the scientists eased her in to a wheelchair. The Ame rebel hated being so weak but wasn't in any position to resist anyone, let alone the S-class mass-murderer Hanzou and his ever-present guards.

"You have not simply been healed- you have been granted a gift of powers beyond those of your previous life..."

"After the last great shinobi war, the budgets for nations shinobi forces was cut, most villages have responded to this by simply improving the quality of individual shinobi- other have taken a more extreme measure to maintain their military strength... i was the first to have this vision- creating an army of ninja with powers beyond the half measures the gods granted them, an army of enhanced warriors with unique powers that i deem fitting..."

Hanzou continued his tirade sounding more and more deranged as he went on- his came as no surprise to Konan as many people had long considered the Ame dictator to be completely insane.

In her chair Konan tried building up chakra- not to fight- that would be suicidal even if she was at 100 percent. As she did her skin felt weird. Her skin began peeling off. She sat there frozen as a large piece of her body broke off and fluttered away. Hanzou caught it between his fingers and studied it intently.

"Ah yes... i have not yet told you of your new abilities... inspiration struck when i saw your origami..."

* * *

Konan could only stare ahead in horror as her captor explained the details of her 'upgrade'- no one told her that her body was going to be "a canvas" as Hanzou disturbingly described it...

"Come, i will show you your fellow reborn shinobi." The giant armoured warrior stomped off expecting all to follow. They did, Konan had no will left to resist as she was wheeled ahead out of the chamber and deeper into Hanzou's complex. They entered an industrial corridor with windows on both sides.

"Behold." He made a sweeping gesture to the various windows in front of him continuing to stomp ahead. Konan glanced through several of them as she followed the old tyrant;

She looked through the first window as she saw a partially decomposed corpse- walking- its deathly pale skin was riddled with black objects like some horrific pincushion. On the other side of that same room an Ame ninja sat staring intently at the staggering corpse. Konan noticed the ninja had stumps above where his knees should have been and was wired up to some form of... machine? Fuuinjutsu console? She didn't understand what she was looking at.

"A favourite vision of mine... remote manipulation of reanimated corpses- we use a yin/yang jutsu to reanimate a physical body- the mind... the soul is gone of course...we implant chakra transmitters and receivers into the corpses nervous and Keirakukei system which correspond to identical devices implanted in a controller..."

Hanzou pointed at the legless ninja staring at the corpse. "In this case a true warrior who had both his legs stolen from him by a perimeter trap set up by your cowardly former comrades... this technique allows him to continue the battle against all who oppose Ame by sending in warriors capable of full chakra use driven by his thoughts and will..."

He finished his speech on a grand note, as though proud of his desecration of the dead. Konan stood there horrified that even the infamously depraved Hanzou could go this far. She didn't hear the armoured dictator as he gave a mad speech about the future of warfare...

Hanzou held out a gloved hand to the disgusted kunoichi. "You have... so much more to see..."

The horrific tour through the enhancile programme continued with Hanzou proudly explaining how one ninja could summon more than one species by using creative fuuinjutsu and remnants from various summoning sources, hideously fusing weaponry to the human body and gruesome surgical experimentation on prisoners that even the war scarred kunoichi found revolting. Through it all Hanzou acted like some grandiose tour guide.

After a time to get used to the changes her body had undergone Hanzou officially inducted her into his special platoon of elite enhancile ninja. She even got a uniform (1). A degrading, somewhat obscene uniform that bared a lot of skin. Konan shuddered and wondered if her new boss came up with the design...

"I have been told that you have mastered your new gifts... a demonstration on a live target is in order..." He snapped his fingers, a door slid open and two Redstream guards (Ame's equivalent of the ANBU black ops) dragging a badly wounded, chained up man entered.

"This man was caught attempting to steal provisions from the state-" "I was just trying to feed my family." The man yelled cutting him off.

Mistake. The man began screaming in agony in the ANBU's grasp, using her detection skills (which seemed to have improved as a side effect of her enhancements) she detected a stream of chakra resonating from Hanzou disrupting the chakra pathways within the prisoners body.

_'Genjutsu. But i didn't see any handseals... he cast it using only eye contact...'_

Such things were possible without doujutsus, but rare- and not really surprising since Hanzou was well known for having no gap in his battle style.

Hanzou turned away from the prisoner in disgust, pain inducing jutsu ended as eye contact broke. He spoke to Konan in his usual, grandiose manner.

"A living, breathing target for you my dear... prove your patriotism and eliminate this... parasite on our society."

Konan grimy moved into position to kill the doomed stranger.

"But don't do it too quickly." He hissed suggestively.

* * *

_'I was later introduced to next wave, a Redstream unit consisting of those "lucky few" who had survived "Shinobi enhancement" as they called it. The members included yellow, green, black, white, orange, red, with me as blue. Debriefs and other meetings were the worst- sitting at a table with those twisted creatures listening to Hanzou drone (occasionally rant) on while i pretend that i don't want to kill everyone in this twisted organisation. Thinking this i know that... i'm a hypocrite... as much as i tried to set myself apart... i'm the same as them. I knew his even before new wave 01 started field operations, including eliminating a cell of Konoha's Ne spying on Ame's shinobi academy, heading into Tsuchi no kuni to retrieve a document belonging to the first Tsuchikage and eliminating Ronin (samurai, not ninja) spotted on the Ame/Numa boarder. I never did know if Hanzou deluded himself into thinking i had become comfortable in my role as spy and assassin for a murderous freak show...'_

Konan sat alone in her room in the Redstream's underground base. The room was reasonably sized, minimal furniture, no decorations or personal touches. She picks up a kunai. Without hesitation she slits her throat. She feels cheated when her trachea and both carotid arteries turn to paper then reform to create a perfectly unmarked neck.

Suddenly alarms blared throughout the facility.

_'Is it... them?'_

**-X-**

Nagato and Yahiko of the Ame free resistance movement had a plan; Break into one of the most heavily fortified locations in the shinobi world, split up, avoid confrontations with the almost unbeatable salamander Hanzou and his elite Redstream guards and whatever else was lurking inside the base, find Konan and escape.

Not the greatest plan ever conceived but they were going through with it anyway.

* * *

Konan jumped to avoid her Jinchuriki opponents latest attack, she was part here, part in the past.

'So close... so close to escaping... if only we hadn't entered that courtyard...'

* * *

Nagato was alone- he had avoided confrontation so far by using his rinnegan to track enemy chakra through the walls and bulkheads- although it was difficult for him with so many chakra surveillance disrupting devices built into the base by the infamously paranoid Hanzou.

**-X-**

Yahiko was not doing so well... in evading a roving patrol of Redstream guards he had ducked into a cargo bay... and found himself face to face with Hanzou of the salamander, legendary S-class ninja, mass murderer and brutal dictator of Amegakure.

Any sane person would run, the less sane would beg for mercy and defect. Yahiko chose to fight.

The rebel sealed the exits to the cargo area using explosive tagged kunai. Hanzou cocked his head.

_'Amusement? Confusion? Fear?' _Yahiko couldn't tell what it was.

"You are a fool to challenge me... water strider scuttling around spouting slogans about my downfall..." Hanzou's body was totally relaxed- his guard down as he belittled his opponent.

_'I guess it's not fear...'_

Hanzou continued to stare at Yahiko- the rebel knew he couldn't stay here, reinforcements could show up at any minute- but he couldn't pass up this opportunity to rid the land of this foul dictator once and for all.

_'I have to keep him indoors- if he gets to a wide open space he can summon... and if he gets to a body of water i'm a corpse...' _Yahiko, like all who opposed Hanzou knew of the aging dictators legendary speed in the water- it was considered suicidal for any ninja to fight salamander Hanzou in the water.

"You are trying to keep me from bringing my salamander comrades into the battle..." Stated the armoured giant. "But... you assume i need help to deal with... insects like you." Yahiko scowled- he just knew Hanzou was smiling under that respirator.

_'Let's see him smile at this.'_

The Ame rebel unleashed his most powerful suiton jutsu- one that easily covered the entire cargo bay.

_'Suiton:Mizurappa.'_

**-X-**

Elsewhere in the fortress Nagato had run into his target in one of the bases seemingly identical corridors- it was actually Konan who found Nagato as the kunoichi's chakra had been changed to the point of being unrecognisable to the Rinnegan- something that annoyed Nagato...

...and disturbed him.

After confirming his lifelong friend was okay, Nagato activated a tracking jutsu that would enable them to find Yahiko (provided he had his activated), the pair took off in search of their comrade not knowing was to come.

* * *

They kicked open a door to come out in some kind of large, domed courtyard.

In this open space colourful flowers grew protected from the ceaseless rain by a reinforced glass dome.

The scene would have been beautiful- even wondrous, but was spoiled by a vision that froze Nagato and Konan in horror. Something in front and above them took their attention and their breath.

Yahiko; crucified, his body covered with cuts and deep bruises visibly purple and several protrusions on his skin that all ninja present knew were bones- shattered and twisted to the point where they threatened to break the skin and show their whiteness to the world.

In stark contrast, a totally unscathed Hanzou standing imperiously next to the broken man on scaffolding. The Ame rebels stared at the horror of what lay in front of them.

"N-no..." The kunoichi whispered- her voice cracking. Next to her, Nagato stood, quivering with hatred and disgust. Even without rinnegan to see the life force within, Nagato could see his friend's chest rising and falling signifying his life.

The Ame dictator held a blade to the rebel's throat.

"Surrender. Or he dies."

Nagato's heart raced, he forced down the useless urge to hyperventilate searching for some way out of this.

Casually, Hanzou slit Yahiko's throat. An awful gurgling sound erupted from the Ame rebel for several horrible seconds before his body stopped thrashing, signifying his departure from the world.

They were too shocked to feel grief at first. It was as if a great iron fist had slammed into her, but as the first blood drops spattered onto the grass she couldn't stop the scream from her mouth masked by the deafening crack of thunder from the sky.

Hanzou pointed at the frozen Nagato. Covertly, he made a hand sign and issued a deadly command:

"Kill him."

Agony exploded into Nagato's back. The rinnegan wielder froze staring ahead in horror. Slowly he turned his head not wanting to confirm with his unique eyes what he already knew...

...a blade held by one of his closest friends buried in his back while his other most precious person hung, crucified, dead, bleeding onto he flowers and vegetation.

No! Mouthed Konan, not able to believe what she was seeing, doing. No, God, please no! The words died before escaping her throat, horror overcoming everything, leaving her to do nothing but stare in horror at the blade she had driven into his friend's spine, at the warm, sticky, horrible blood seeping from the wound onto her possessed hand.

"Again!" Hanzou commanded sadistically, forcing the enslaved ninja to drive her razor sharp weapon into her lifelong friends back, piercing skin, shredding muscle, scraping and breaking bone.

"The enhancements allow me to remotely control my subjects, they truly are... instruments of my will." Hanzou proudly declared.

Nagato screamed as his friend continued to stab him even after he collapsed to the floor. Disconnected, Nagato knew Yahiko was dead, knew his spine had been severed, knew Hanzou had outsmarted them, knew... something... was watching them...

**-X-**

Beneath them in an underground store room, something stirred. Something Hanzou had dug up from an ancient ruin that dated back before the time of shinobi. The Ame excavation team didn't know what it was- just that it had some kind of significance due to its position in the subterranean temple that dug it out from. 'It' was the _Gedo mazou_ the demonic statue of the outer path. 'It' was responding to energy from the rinnegan- the first time since the sage of the six paths had used it in his dying days for a purpose none remembered.

'It' was awake...

**-X-**

"Know the pain that befalls all who challenge..." Hanzou's monologue was cut off by a boom from underground that shook the area, the dome cracked threatening to let the storm in.

At that moment a dozen Redstream guards appeared to defend their leader from... whatever made that sound.

More booming.

"It's coming from underground." One of the masked ninja reported.

**THOOOM!**

The floor exploded and a hideous looking mountain with a vaguely humanoid head erupted from the ground.

_'Evil...'_

That one thought seized control as all ninja present froze sensing sheer evil and death from the monolithic thing. All except Nagato who (as though in a trance) felt a strange connection to the awful thing towering before him.

The crippled ninja broke from his trance, a look of twisted fury on his face.

"Kill them."

The things mouth opened...

All present covered their ears and shuddered in pain as the- thing released an evil, unearthly scream... then spewed forth demonic spirits that twisted and coiled through the air like snakes sucking all the heat, the life from the atmosphere as the unnatural things invaded the mortal world.

_'Those things..'_ Konan still held the kunai, covered in blood and spinal fluid, she kneeled by the seemingly posessed Nagato trembling in fear at the abominations her beloved friend brought forth.

"Destroy them!"

Overcoming their paralysis Hanzou's ninja powered up preparing to destroy the ghastly spirits with long range jutsu- but the spirit dragon things were too fast; they struck out at the ninja, penetrating them, invading them. Konan looked on in horror as the summoned spiritual beings violated their enemies bodies then left with...

"Their souls..." Nagato hissed no longer sounding human, but as much a monster as the unholy demonic statue he had brought back to life.

For once the universally feared Hanzou didn't have a comeback for this, he disappeared using _Shunshin no jutsu_ using his unparalleled speed on water to make his getaway across a river that ran next to the now besieged facility.

Letter bombs dropped by a killed Ame ninja exploded incinerating the garden and shattering the dome, bringing the storm down upon the now ruined courtyard but the dragons continued their rampage unaffected.

The demonic apparitions returned to their vessel, just as the full effect of the paper tag explosives became apparent; the building surrounding the courtyard broke apart. Glancing around in horror Konan saw Yahiko's broken body fall from the wall. She picked up Nagato, briefly unfazed by what he had just done and dragged the two of them over to their fallen comrade only to fall over a piece of fallen masonry and land a foot in front of him.

"Yahiko..." The now paraplegic Nagato crawled over to his friend touching his still warm face with Konan crouching next to him.

She looked up and down, his skin was unnaturally pale, he had become so skinny the kunoichi was briefly reminded of her childhood before she met Yahiko- there were times she was so hungry she would eat the plastic coating of wires from the metropolitan nightmare that was Amegakure.

As the building collapsed everything turned to white light...

* * *

Images flashed before Konan's eyes;

_Her parents- librarians killed during one of Hanzou's purges._

_Meeting Nagato and Yahiko for the first time._

_Training with Jiraiya._

_The formation of the rebellion._

_Nagato recreating himself with Hanzou's stolen enhancile technology._

_The death of Hanzou._

_The creation of Akatsuki..._

_'There's just not enough time...'_

Strips of paper go up in flames from the letter bomb Naruto had sneaked past Konan's defences.

The paper that was once Konan's body went up in flames...

Never to rise again.

* * *

_'Gee i don't think that is natural foliage...' _Konoha's resident Jinchuriki stared ahead at a small mountain of paper shaped vaguely like a tree, pieces of it were peeling off and falling away.

Naruto froze when a large chunk of now lifeless chakra paper fell away revealing a withered emaciated humanoid figure in a bizarre throne/ life support machine staring at him. The figure was not moving his eyes; no expression present in those inhuman silver eyes, his head draped at an uncomfortable angle...

Reacting on instinct Naruto hurled a kunai at the corpse like figure...

**Skluutch!**

And realised that it was...

A corpse.

"..."

Yamanaka Inoichi and several other Jounin had soon arrived claiming that they had tracked signals from the various Pain's in the village to this approximate area. One of them was trained in medical skills and confirmed that the corpse Naruto found was indeed the controller of the six Pains who attacked the village. Hinata had shown up and the Hyuga medic (3) soon determined that the true Pain had been killed by chakra exhaustion, probably from the moon creating jutsu Naruto had described to the disturbed Hyuga.

"What! He kicked the bucket before i could kill him?" Naruto screamed not believing it could end like this.

"What the hell were you expecting? A climactic super battle? A philosophical debate?" The incredulous Inoichi responded.

"Eh... Fuck it. Bad guy's dead, job done i guess."

Uzumaki Naruto turned and walked back to the crater that was once Konoha...

**

* * *

**

**NOTES**

**Argument for ignoble death of Pain;**

The purpose of this chapter is to give flashbacks that the audience actually cares about- at no point when reading canon did i give a damn about Nagato's parents being killed by their own stupidity or any random pets.

**Hanzou**- in my opinion an S-class ninja is someone who either is capable of mass destruction jutsu like Deidara's Karura, Killerbee's Eight tailed ox menacing ball and Pain's city size Shinra Tensei, or a ninja who's **skill **is so advanced he can kill large numbers of other ninja without taking damage- Hanzou's kinda like Batman- no truly ludicrous superpowers but is still an undeniable major league badass.

(1) This is the (unused) outfit seen in _Naruto Hiden: Sha no Sho Character Official Data Book._

(2) Redstream guards- Ame's equivalent of ANBU- they get there name from their founder being known as 'the Red stream' due to a battle at Amegakure's founding where he killed dozens of enemy shinobi and creating a stream of blood.

(3) In this fic when Tsunade returned to Konoha she issued an order stating that all ninja squads had to have a medical ninja with them- a program was created to train genin with high chakra control abilities to become battlefield medics (it was considered more pracical than trying to retrain a veteran genjutsu specialist for example)

**JUTSU LIST**

**Suiton: Mizurappa= Water release: Violent water wave ****(C-rank water style jutsu), **Chakra is transformed into water then launched from the mouth as a large high powered stream with enough force to inflict blunt force trauma to the enemy. The power of this technique can be manipulated precisely with the amount of chakra used. With many variations, this is a basic water release technique.

**Shunshin no jutsu****= Body flicker technique (officially a D- class jutsu- that makes no sense to me so i'm calling it a high C- rank)**, a high- speed movement jutsu which enables its user to move certain distances at almost untraceable speeds. To observers it appears as if the user has teleported himself to another place (only Hiraishin and Madara's unexplained and unnamed jutsu can do actual teleportation) with a puff of smoke, swirling mist, etc, to disguise the users movements. This jutsu is accomplished by using chakra to temporarily vitalise the body and move at extreme speeds, the amount of chakra required depends on the overall distance and elevation between the user and the intended destination.

* * *

**END PART 4**


	6. Picking up the Pieces 1

**PAIN FOR REAL PART 5- PICKING UP THE PIECES 1/2**

**13th JUNE 2010**

**DISCLAIMER;**

**I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters involved. This is non profit.**

'**_This'_ means someone is thinking.**

**Italics means the name of something _important_.**

**Horizontal ruler (lines across the page) are page breaks or small time skips.**

**-X- means a scene change, like from inside a meeting place to a street outside.**

**This is a retelling of the Pain arc and its aftermath... **

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**A new chapter is here, furthermore the chapter previous to this was recently replaced with new content making it almost unrecognisable to the rushed half assed mess that was there originally.**

**I have revived this fic because i want to finish at least one story- Domination will last at least 12 chapters (possibly more), Nightfall hasn't even gotten its main plot started yet, i have started a second chapter of Boil (wasn't on 'Coming soon' in Nightfall Database since it would have been a tease since the story hasn't updated in months and of course is too... unsettling? For FFN standards. **

**Picking up the pieces 2/2 will be up next week. **

* * *

The sun set over a second day of searching the ruins of a great village for survivors.

Daylight was leaving but search crews worked on, desperate wounded and cold corpses were being dug out of the wreckage even two days after the attack. In the still unstable rubble, frightened, demoralised civilians queued for food most staring at the ground- or the sky- not the devastated buildings, mountains of rubble or large areas of the village were frustratingly inaccessible as described by bright warning tags.

**-X-**

The people of Konoha now had a rough estimate of the damage inflicted by the Akatsuki leaders attack; as the ninja to defeat Pain many were looking to Naruto for leadership since Tsunade was recovering from extreme chakra overexertion in a heavily guarded bunker, her recovery or even future survival was in deep question. The councils elder advisors had been found crushed in the rubble created by Pain's gargantuan shockwave while many other clan heads had fallen in more direct battle.

Shimura Danzo hadn't been seen since the attack- Naruto knew the bandaged deathmonger had killed the snake summon he left behind to watch the village while he went to study _Sekken Yuukai_ (1).

He hoped the warmongering bastard was disintegrated by some random missile or jutsu, but didn't consider himself that lucky.

In the meantime Konoha had more pressing concerns; there were still many buried in rubble and huge amounts of wounded to deal with. _'As well as what rival hidden villages would do if they found out Konoha was so weak...'_

The _Jinchuriki _spoke aloud, "And... there's that...''

* * *

Naruto remembered the last time he stood at a funeral for more fallen than he could count; fittingly for the occasion it rained torrentially and was bitter cold. More people had died in the recent terrorist attack than during the Suna/Oto invasion... yet the weather was simply cloudy... and slightly chilly.

A large group of villagers had taken a break from repairs and guard duties to attend the funeral of the hundreds killed during Pain's rampage dressed in whatever clothes they had on their backs at the time of the attack, almost everything else was lost during the attack. The people stood in silence in the center of the ruins of their home. The current death toll was three hundred, fourteen dead, over a thousand more wounded, two hundred unaccounted for- the majority of the casualties were civilians slaughtered as the invaders casually refused to differentiate between military and civilian targets.

As the solemn villagers stood in respect, they knew it could have been much worse; the fifth Hokage and her slug summons had saved hundreds of lives from being snuffed out in the blink of an eye. Tsunade herself had only survived thanks to Katsuyu transferring life energy from herself (or several of her clones) to restore the life force Tsunade had expended in the extraordinary feat of performing _remote creation rebirths_ (2) on hundreds of subjects simultaneously.

The attitude of Konoha was varied; many of their best had died with no formal declaration of war, many were angry, others simply went about their business in a daze, for some the loss hadn't sunk in yet though it inevitably would with devastating consequences.

No caskets were present, there weren't enough resources to build so many wooden containers, and the body count was too high to bury everyone at one time- some grim Jonin remembered times like this during the last _Shinobi World War _when bodies were sent back from the front line faster than they could be processed and buried. Bad times.

In the crowd Naruto stood remembering those close to him that he had lost; Kakashi and Shizune; the cycloptic Jonin was a lousy sensei but one of the few who actually gave him a chance; to succeed, fail, or just be a person... and Shizune... she spent her life only trying to help people and alleviate suffering... to be cut down from behind and spiritually violated by a psychopath who loudly attempted to mask terrorism and mass murder in a cloak of rhetoric about being a God above mere mortals... the sheer injustice enraged him.

_'So many people... so much of Konoha and its history... lost because of one man...'_

As bad as it was for Naruto, he knew others had it far worse; families had been cut up, family lines had been ended, whole lines of tradition and knowledge had been lost forever.

Many ninja, of all ranks found amongst their comrades strength; in unity they felt a power they lacked as individuals. Soon many dared to believe that Konoha would survive this crisis as it had so many others through the generations...

* * *

She found her target at a tavern outside the great wall (the apparent limit of Pain's gigantic wave attack).

Naruto had left the gathering relatively early and Hinata had observed (stalked) Naruto long enough to know what he was thinking. She wanted to help him. And they had things they needed to talk about.

He didn't turn to greet her even when she spoke up;

"Don't blame yourself for this. There was nothing you could have done even if you returned earlier."

Naruto took another gulp of cheap liquor. So depressed was the near inebriated blonde that he didn't notice the infamously soft spoken and uncertain girl had lost the stutter that secretly made so many people want to strangle her.

Said girl sat down next to him.

"Did you speak to... those you lost yet?"

Naruto shook his head, he didn't open his mouth or speak, not knowing or trusting what would come out if he did. He turned to Hinata and noticed her bizarre, usually pale eyes were red- like him, she had shed tears that day.

"Are you alright?" She asked hoping Naruto wasn't going to fall apart- since becoming a part of the _Medical Corps _she had seen many strong ninja emotionally collapse after being told there injuries would prevent them from ever being shinobi again or that their comrades had all been killed leaving them the lone survivor.

When she got no response Hinata sat down and ordered what Naruto was having- she didn't usually drink but she was depressed also. Shizune had taught her a lot- to have her nonchalantly killed by such a twisted creature with no value whatsoever for life had hit her hard.

"You... didn't get a chance to talk to Kakashi-sensei before leaving did you?" Hinata asked softly, hoping she wasn't going over the line.

Naruto looked into his drink, taking a deep stuttering breath before rasping out; "No... he was on a mission and there was no reason to..." He stopped and turned to Hinata.

"It was Tsunade and Shizune who trained you in the medical corps right?" Hinata's eyes flashed with pain and Naruto suddenly felt like driving a kunai through his skull at his stupidity.

"I'm sorry." "No, i have no regrets, Shizune-sensei and Hokage-sama knew how much i respected and appreciated them... Tsunade-sama will recover... i am sure of it..." Hinata stopped and took several deep gulps of the alcohol now before her. That might have been the longest she had ever spoken to someone.

"But... with Kakashi... and Jiraiya before him... there's so much i wanted to say... and now i'll never get the chance..." His thoughts turned murderous. "...or confront the one responsible for their deaths."

In Naruto's mind Pain got off easy by dying from what the medics had reported as life force depletion caused by extreme chakra drain.

"How are we supposed to deal with this? How do we move on after all this?"

**

* * *

**

For an hour they sat there, Naruto recalled choice events with the fallen; stupid things mostly, like how Shizune would be the one to calm down Tsunade after she went postal (which was quite funny in retrospect), how Kakashi was never on time for anything in his life, how Jiraiya would get himself beat up by civilian women even though he could take out an army of ninja with relative ease... all these stupid little memories suddenly weren't so small or stupid anymore...

The blonde ground his teeth, trying not to burst into tears and not daring to look at his company.

When he finally did look at Hinata he saw she was blinking back tears. Seeing this was like seeing the body of a loved one all over again.

"I miss them." He stuttered.

"I... do as well." Hinata replied somehow more controlled than Naruto was.

Looking away from his drinking companion he turned around and looked out seeing the rubble that had replaced Konoha's landscape, even the trees had been stripped bare or uprooted. Amidst the devastation there were people. Going about their business, all of them looked like hell but they went about their business.

Naruto took one last sip of his drink. _'I've got things to do.'_ He remembered a summons he had received from a senior Jonin before the funeral.

* * *

Naruto walked to the bunker that served as a temporary base for the emergency council set up to run things until the _Godaime_ recovered or a new Hokage was appointed by vote.

On his way he saw several people gathered around something, when one middle aged woman ran away crying he immediately sobered up as he recognised what he was looking at. A casualty list.

As Naruto stared at the paper (that obviously had come from a scrap paper box as Naruto could see writing on the other side) skimming the list several names jumped out at him;

**Hatake Kakashi; KIA**

**Morino Ibiki; WIA**

**Utatane Koharu; KIA**

**Mitokado Homura; KIA**

**Shimura Danzo; KIA**

Naruto was relieved to know the bastardly leader of _ROOT_ was dead. His relief sickened him. He wasn't affected in the slightest at the passing of the advisors Koharu and Mitokado knowing a little of their activities behind the Hokages' backs. Other names did affect him though.

**Shizune; KIA**

**Inuzuka Tsume; MIA**

**Akimichi Choza; WIA**

**Haruno Miko; KIA**

**Haruno Hideo; KIA (3)**

_'Everyone i know has a loved one on that damned list!' _

Shaking his head the Jinchuriki stepped into the makeshift meeting place preparing for what was to come...

* * *

A figure hurriedly stepped out from the bunker- this was not how he would have liked this to happen...

Chuunin Uzumaki Naruto was no more...

...now he was Uzumaki Naruto; _elite Jonin _of Konohagakure. His promotion to an officially recognised elite ninja would have been a much happier occasion if it hadn't happened partially because of a serious manpower shortage...

His flack jacket was second hand, he swore it smelled of blood, or maybe he had smelled so much blood and death and decay in the last couple of days that he couldn't get the smell out of his nostrils. Or it saturated everything.

_'Funeral... done, meeting... done... only one thing left...'_ He gulped nervously and took off looking for Hinata. He tripped over a brick on the way nearly wiping out on his first day as one of the big boys.

_'You know, maybe i shouldn't talk to an emotionally sensitive girl when i'm half drunk... i'll talk to her tomorrow...'_

He staggered off, slightly relieved at the excuse he had made to not talk to Hinata now...

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**(1) ****Seken Yuukai= Wordly Fusion (Original style, S-class jutsu) - A style of collaborative ninjutsu i made up- Orochimaru can't use it since he considers his summons disposable tools. Think of it as this stories equivalent of Senjutsu except with snakes and not mastered overnight. Naruto never mastered or learned to use this in combat because one of my biggest grievances with the Pain arc was Naruto learning about a fundamentally new form of combat on Monday (metaphor) and mastering it to a level higher than someone who had been studying it for years by Thursday- i don't buy it. Furthermore i think that stories that need such a ridiculous Saiyan style power up as canon Senjutsu are rushed and have bad examples of characterisation and abilities. **

**(2) ****Hijutsu; Haruka Sōzō Saisei =**** Secret technique technique; Remote creation rebirth (Original jutsu, S-class)- with no evidence to the contrary i am saying that slug summons can fuse with their summoners to transmit, copy, or merge their special abilities and powers, this is my explanation as to why Tsunade nearly killed herself with one creation rebirth on herself in the retrieve Tsunade arc yet survived doing the jutsu to dozens, if not hundreds of people a distance away during Pains rampage.**

**(3) Yes, they are Sakura's parents- i came up with this on an afterthought to give the girl a dose of reality- something she doesn't have in canon.**

**DEATH LIST **

Hatake Kakashi; killed by life force drain due to overuse of Mangekyo Sharingan.

Shizune; killed by unknown jutsu- physical signs point to death by life force drain.

Shimura Danzo; death by asphyxiation due to street beneath him collapsing due to tunnelling of giant centipede summon.

Advisors; killed by shrapnel from random rocket attack from Shurado, aka Asura path, aka RoboPain.

* * *

**END PART 5**


	7. Picking up the Pieces 2

**PAIN FOR REAL PART 6- PICKING UP THE PIECES 2/2**

**16th JUNE 2010**

**DISCLAIMER;**

**I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters involved. This is non profit.**

'**_This'_ means someone is thinking.**

**Horizontal ruler (lines across the page) are page breaks or small time skips.**

**-X- means scene change**

**This is a retelling of the Pain arc and its aftermath... **

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**The final chapter! This fic has been a car wreck nearly from day one, but it's finally completed and since the people that have read this story this long are probably Naru/Hina fans i decided to write with them in mind- t****his is where the M rating comes into play; Naruto/Hinata action!**

**By the way i know neither of them have updated in months but i have NOT dropped the stories Domination or Boil- i would write it on my profile if i did- the reason i started writing fanfiction was because i got sick of getting emotionally invested in other peoples stories that would be dropped without warning the stories will be updated- unknown when.**

* * *

**One day after the funeral service for the fallen...**

Beneath the ruins of Konohagakure there existed a whole other world; naturally formed caves, mine shafts from when this area was a mining settlement during the time of the _Rikudou Sennin_, and tunnels built under order of the _'more cynical than his older brother' Nidaime Hokage, Senju Tobirama _for a multitude of purposes... such as those implemented now.

In subterranean store rooms, large amounts of sealing scrolls containing food, medical supplies, building materials and weapons were being transported to the surface for use in the reconstruction of Konoha.

Upon successfully locating a near mansized scroll of medical equipment, _Chuunin medic _Hyuga Hinata was ordered by a superior officer that her shift had long since ended and she should go and rest.

"I'm not really tired, if you need any more help-" She offered before being cut off.

"No, go. You have... other things to do, and you should- erm- keep your energy up."

Hinata frowned noticing the fellow ninjas words were spoken slyly, as though the older man knew something the young woman didn't.

* * *

"EEK!"

She felt like strangling herself; she had left the dank and dark hold, in an outside tunnel only a few metres away she nearly collided head on with someone who had been rushing around looking for her for hours.

Someone who had been on her mind a lot.

"Er... hi." Naruto lamely started.

"Um... hello." Hinata replied just as weakly while panicking internally.

'_I am not ready for this.'_

The blonde scratched his head. "So i... wanted... figured... hoped... we could talk..."

He looked around the tunnels; the battle damage from Pain's rampage had reached even down here, on the walls, the ceiling, he forced himself to look at Hinata and not the background while the girl in question focused on a spot on Naruto's dark red jacket.

He saw a flicker of movement around the corner the blue haired girl had emerged from. He didn't want this to become a subject of Konoha's infamous gossip wheel within the hour.

"Can we go somewhere..." He gulped. "Private?" Hinata's pale skin turned redder and gulped herself, but motioned Naruto to follow.

* * *

She led them to a storeroom that had been emptied out earlier that day- no one would bother them here. She opened the door and led them inside. Naruto noted it was inexplicably hot down here.

_'Or is it me?'_

The place was dusty, isolated, lit only by candles and completely empty except for a solid looking table in the middle of the room.

Hinata felt her fear growing with each second, she could swear she heard a voice in her head telling her to run away and hide.

"So... erm... about what happened during Pain's attack..."

Hinata clenched her fists tightly- only the fact that her fingernails were kept blunt to perform surgery kept her from cutting into her palms. The voice in her head was getting louder telling her that nothing good would come of this...

* * *

**One incredibly deep and revealing emotional conversation later...**

Naruto nervously sat on the edge of the low table his eyes darting from Hinata's legs up to her waist as the Hyuga heiress (also nervously) stepped in front of him. Naruto took several deep breaths; in through the nose, out through the mouth and noticed for the first time that Hinata smelt of lilacs- the dust of the room they were in didn't cover it up.

As her breathing sped up in the warm room her slender fingers took hold of her coats zipper and slowly pulled it down.

Hinata quickly shrugged the thick garment off to the stone floor. Naruto's eyes slowly rose up to Hinata's chest level- his eyes and mouth widened stupidly as he saw the body mesh covered workout bra that covered large, well formed breasts. Very large, absolutely perfectly formed breasts as a matter of fact...

_'She always wears such bulky clothes... i had no idea they were so... big.' _

Hinata knew Naruto was impressed- she was relieved since she was always so self-conscious about her body dispite other females assuring her she was hot... amongst other crude remarks. Feeling more confident Hinata pulled the body mesh up and over her head although Naruto didn't seem to notice. He reached out to put his hands on her waist, gingerly he moved his hands up to her stomach blinking as Hinata put her delicate looking hands on his as though to guide him.

Biting her lip Hinata removed her hands from Naruto's grip and unbuttoned her pants. Hastily she pulled them down revealing full, generous hips in black, spandex underwear.

_'Jeez, she even makes these look good...'_ Naruto thought of Hinata's conservative, unflattering undergarment around her curvy, very well filled out physique.

Gently Hinata put her hands on Naruto's shoulders, the bolder Jinchuriki moved his hands to the kunoichi's ass and squeezed gently. He stood up still holding her butt and began kissing her. She eased Naruto's black t-shirt off.

Naruto nervously took hold of Hinata's strained spandex black bra, with the pale girl's help he pulled it up over her head. He froze mesmerised at the kunoichi's newly freed chest; the sheer size of the mounds of flesh, the bounce they demonstrated- even Hinata's heavy breathing caused them to ripple enticingly. The usually timid girl was overjoyed, yet embarrassed as Naruto gawked at her chest again.

"..."

Naruto finally snapped out of it. "Sorry, heh, heh..." _'Idiot! Stop obsessing over her chest and... do... something!'_

Attempting actual romantic moves Naruto looked into Hinata's eyes noticing they were beautiful very expressive unlike other Hyuga he had met.

At that moment it didn't matter that it was ridiculous to be in love with someone he barely knew, someone he barely ever interacted with... he just was.

He kissed Hinata while his hands caressed her face... the hands soon snaked down to her much obsessed over cleavage. Soon both Jinchuriki and Hyuga heiress were attacking each other passionately and without restraint; Hinata's skilled (due to Juken and medical ninja training) hands all over the now topless Jinchuriki with him predictably mauling Hinata's large breasts.

**-X-**

Outside, a figure watched them through a small hole in the wall, he had never given Hinata much thought before but she was awesome with her clothes off; his inner perv went into overdrive analysing and critiquing the pale girl's amazing figure, her huge boobs, what he thought might be a 'bubble butt' and how it stuck out, her overall body shape...

**-X-**

Hinata's underwear (along with the entirety of Naruto's clothing) had been discarded carelessly around the room, Hinata herself was now on her back on the table with Naruto on top thrusting into her; soft but strong hands were in Naruto's unruly blonde hair as though guiding him as he continued kissing her hungrily. Hinata's other hand dug into Naruto's back with blunted nails, both her powerful, muscled legs, with smooth skin wrapped around his waist, the cold heels of her shoes dug into his ass possibly spurring him on to drive into her faster and faster.

Which he did.

**-X-**

Outside, it finally occurred to Sarutobi Konohamaru that if Naruto found him spying on them he'd probably be castrated via Rasengan. The genin wisely chose to leave silently...

**-X-**

Above the tunnels, the village hidden in the leaves went on, rebuilding structures, strengthening resolve, despite the disasters, despite the mistakes, the ugliness...

life went on...

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTES**

I made many mistakes with this story; i should have come up with a better outline than "Rewrite the Pain arc"- also this story has meandered from a straight ahead fight to a pseudo romance, to a Konan centric drama/tragedy affair, back to a Naruto/Hinata happy- but not fluff fic.

I was going to continue this story into the Gokage summit arc but decided against it for multiple reasons- the main one being i wanted at least one fic finished so i could focus on others.

I've decided to rework the basic ideas from the Gokage drafts for another Naruto fic i may or may not do (it won't be showing up anytime soon- i need to update Domination and Boil first).

**COMING SOON:**

These are excerpts from upcoming stories (content subject to change as some of it is rough draft)- if you want to avoid spoilers stop reading now...

**DOMINATION PART 6**

Slightly dazed Ash rubbed up and down Domino's back with the sponge he'd been handed while Mars sponged his back with one hand and reached around scratching playfully at his chest with her free hand.

**-X-**

Mars orders Ash to clean them both- he rubs Dom's large breasts with one hand- Mars smaller but no less lovely breasts with the other.

**-X-**

Ash leaned against the shower wall obediently cleaning himself as the sisters Domino and Mars went at each other kissing and groping the others breasts under the running water of the shower.

**-X-**

Ash lay on the shower's tile floor watching mesmerised as Dom rode him cowgirl style as her sister played with her '_older? Younger?'_ Sisters ass.

* * *

**SUMMER SOLSTICE**

Base is located on the moon in the Grimaldi crater, originally designed by _Chimera free republic _as a factory to collect, store, experiment on and transfer _helium-3_ for nuclear fusion research. The facility was heavily fortified for defence against nations who weren't happy about the transgenics breakthrough in hybrid hyperfusion propulsion (allows vehicles to travel from Earth to moon and nearby planets vastly easier and cheaper than traditional spacecraft).

Current purpose is unknown.

Base can be self sufficient due to advanced water reclamation system and multiple airponics bays.

Defensive capabilities of Grimaldi base include; _Shroud field _(an energy field that distorts the entire electromagnetic spectrum making eavesdropping even with state of the art surveillance equipment impossible), _Firemoth_ countermeasure system, a battalion of _Armadillo zero atmosphere combat vehicles _(moon tanks), unknown number of _Scimitar space fighters_, unknown number of _Tempest transatmospheric bombers_. Unmanned weapons emplacements outside crater walls, manned weapons emplacements within crater wall- distance from wall to base itself is considerable- many kilometres- exact distance unknown.

**

* * *

**

**STARDOM PART 2**

It was dark now, dim light from specific areas cast shadows,

**-X-**

Alan was shirtless while Cordy was dressed only in her panties kneeling on the large bed,

**-X-**

He eased her away by pulling her hair

**-X-**

He moves his hands to her well developed chest and pushed her onto her back. She shivered as her bare back touchéd the cold sheets...

**

* * *

**

**NIGHTFALL PART 4 (Chapter 3) **

Alarms blared and blinding vapour poured from ruptured pipes as Max rushed to escape, she passed through a low arch and saw an elevated engineering station set ablaze- now the only source of light in this area.

**-X-**

Floor panels, equipment, and countless other objects broke away from their moorings and crashed around Max as she used inhuman agility to leap from one bulkhead to another. Upon scaling the chasm, Max found herself in some kind of research laboratory; laptops, chemicals, etc were smashed against the wall turned floor...

**DARK SIDE**

Being a weapons enthusiast Yuugao felt like a kid in a candystore as she looked around the ANBU's elite arsenal; chakra absorbing blades, trick shuriken, chakra battery weapons, independent camouflage armour, tags of all kinds; exploding, shock, vacuum, oil, glue, seal, etc , elemental weavers... enough weapons to supply an army large enough to take out a small country...

**-X-**

They entered a room; Yuugao strained her eyes to see into the distance as they had stepped into a huge library; much larger than any single one she had been in before. Her guide spoke up; "This library contains the unedited history of the village, in all it's glory and horror. I suppose i should point out that revealing any of this information to the public qualifies as treason?"

"No you don't." She replied, annoyed though it didn't show.

"Uh huh. You haven't eaten in a while right?" He asked in all seriousness.

* * *

**SNIPPETS OF SEVEN**

She led Seven to the chair. She gently sat the taller woman down never taking her eyes off the blondes beautiful blue eyes.

**-X-**

Since her study of romance was... interrupted by Lt Torres' violent objection to being the study subject- she had continued her study of romance via the Federation databases extensive library of erotic fiction- the literature inspired intriguing feelings in her... feelings she was having now much to her confusion.

**-X-**

Even though Seven was against allowing unknown aliens aboard Voyager she felt herself inexplicably trusting and drawn to this woman. And now this stranger was gently tugging Seven's blue body suit down her body to her waist.

Slowly stripping her.

**-X-**

With a feral sounding hiss the exotic alien woman roughly threw Seven of nine down on the soft bed, her predatory smile wider than ever, the ex-drone could only stare up at her wide eyed and more than a little frightened...

* * *

**END OF PAIN FOR REAL.**


End file.
